You Won't Be The One That Got Away
by SkyTate
Summary: The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out... slash! bridgesky
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: ** I totally had a good idea for a new story…… slash my people!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The lights were low, the floor crowded with bodies all grinding and sweaty with the heavy beat blaring throughout the extremely packed bar dance floor. Standing on a podium at the front stage, he flipped through his records, planning out his next round of tracks for all those drunken dancers in front of him. It was the same routine every Friday night. Club was open until four in the morning, it was $15 to get in, and two dollars to cover the shots for the night.

So, of course the place was crowded. Despite the crowd though, young DJ Bridge Carson could only see one. It was like a game for him every Friday night. That man would walk through those club doors, usually with his new female accessory for that week, sometimes even two and maybe a guy friend. But, he never seemed to come with the same people.

Bridge's green eyes peered through the crowd, noticing that his young catch was far off tonight, somewhere across the bar. Flipping a record, he tore his eyes away for a moment, focusing on his work. After all, he came here for the money, not to check out the guys. But ever since this one in particular started to come regularly, he just couldn't seem to help himself.

"It's your Bridgey Boy here," he suddenly called into the microphone with a sly grin as he fiddled with the records. "How you all holding up? Three hours to close! Think you can make it?" The crowd let out a cheer, although somehow he knew they had no clue what he had just asked him. Majority of them had already taken advantage of the two dollar coverage on shots for the night.

Glancing into the crowd, he noticed the young man gazing in his direction now. Not because he was interested in Bridge, not because he cared about what he said, just because he was speaking. Soon enough, the young man looked away, Bridge's heart skipping a beat as he remembered his job.

"Thought I'd lay out a mellow track for all of you lovers out there," he murmured softly then, staring down at the record in his hand. "If you're not with someone, find yourself a good looking guy or a sexy girl to get with, even if for these few moments."

As soon as he scratched the next record into the mix, Bridge allowed himself another moment to steal a glance. His catch was lingering across the room, some skinny little blonde swinging her hips to the gentle vibe of the music. Bridge narrowed his eyes, half wanting to change the song just to mess up her beat. He hated to be jealous, especially over someone he hardly knew. Especially over someone he knew he would never have, but he couldn't help it.

He watched as the lights grew lower, a few strobe effects lighting up certain areas, colored lights in others. Bridge's man in particular was wrapped in a purple hazed glow, perfect for the slow sway of this song in particular. He watched the man dance, lightly grazing his hips against the woman's he was with. His hands placed on her hips, his lips playing against her neck, making Bridge's heart skip circles in his chest.

It was this way every Friday night. He could only stand at his DJ booth, watching, no, torturing himself with a man who was never going to return his attention.

A little later that night, after everyone had been cleared out of the bar, Bridge sat on one of the barstools, watching a coworker clean up. The dark haired woman collected all the used shot glasses in a few stacks, watching her friend play with one of the stacks. "Don't break those," she muttered then as he clanked a few together.

"Z, I have a question for you," he muttered then, taking out a single shot glass and rolling it against the counter of the bar. "So, this guy…"

"He who shall never be named because you're too much of a chicken to speak to him," the woman commented back as she slid aside the shot glasses, yanking up the one he was messing with. Bridge narrowed his eyes on her before giving her a light nod. "What about him?"

"Do I have a problem?" he questioned curiously, now drawing patterns on the counter with his finger. She yanked a wash cloth from beneath the bar, beginning to wipe it across to soak up any spilt drinks that were most likely everywhere. Two dollar shot nights never went over well, but they always had them.

Narrowing her eyes on him, Z stopped her cleaning for a second as she cocked her hand on her hip. "A problem? Like what?"

"It's so stupid… he's been coming here every Friday for the past… what… two months? And I can't stop looking at him, thinking about him, watching him… It makes me think there's something wrong with my head," he laughed briefly, although he was hardly joking. He never found himself with that kind of an infatuation with anyone. "As you said, I don't even know his name."

She shrugged, continuing to wipe up the counter now. "I say you give up," she stated bluntly then, brushing back her dark hair. "You're looking to find yourself a man, where as he is in here with a different girl every week. Ladies man."

"I used to be like that," Bridge commented then, reaching down the bar where she had shoved the shot glasses nearly out of his reach. "He's in denial."

"You wish," she laughed back as he also smirked, knowing he was probably in over his head with this little crush. Although it had grown to be quite more than a crush, despite not even knowing the man's name. He wasn't quite sure what it was. He didn't like to believe in love at first sight, but that's almost what he assumed it would be like. But that was lust. Maybe it was just lust. Whatever it was, it was really messing with his head and heart.

Sighing, he watched her clean up the counter, then turning in his chair slightly to see all the others cleaning up the place as well. He never really had to clean anything up. He just had to collect his records, pack them in the back of his car, and push back the turn table. Still, though, he liked to linger around during the after hours. Despite it being four in the morning, he wasn't tired in the least bit.

"Does he ever come by the bar?" Bridge questioned then as she rolled her eyes, wanting him to drop the conversation. Of course, the two of them were best friends and this was normal on Friday nights. She would clean up and he would babble on about this guy, sounding like the club hoppers who had one too many drinks that night. Bridge was completely sober. He was just one of those people who got really talkative at four in the morning.

Wiping up the last bit of spilt beer on the counter, she tossed down her rag and collected the many glasses she had stacked all in one area. She nodded her head towards them as a signal for Bridge to collect what she could grab and follow her into the back room. "Does he ever come to the bar? You've got to be kidding me… he's always around."

"And you haven't asked his name yet?" Bridge grunted, dumping all the glasses in the sink as she did the same.

Turning to him, she cocked an eyebrow, beginning to run the water in the sink. "Why should I ask his name? I'm not the one who wants to get in his pants," she threw back, turning towards the sink again to start rinsing out the dishes, hoping to get out of there really soon.

"Cause I'm your best friend and best friends do things like that," he commented then, leaning over the edge of the sink.

"What, get in your crushes pants? Last time I checked, that was a pretty back stabbing bitch kind of thing to do," she laughed as he sighed, turning around and resting his bottom against the edge of the sink. "Next time he shows up, I'll attempt to get a name out of him. No promises."

Bridge nodded with a half smile, content that after two months he was finally making a move to get to know this mysterious guy that he saw every Friday, even if it wasn't him making the move. Whatever the case, someone was making a move and things were eventually going to happen.

"Anything else you want to know? Social security number? Sexual preference? Boxers or briefs…?" she muttered then as he rolled his eyes, reaching into the sink and splashing her a bit before rushing away before she could fight back. Unfortunately for Bridge, Z was quick, scooping up one of the bigger beer glasses and dousing him in the soapy water.

"Just a name, thanks," he grunted, shaking himself off before running his hands through his now messy and wet hair. "Thanks for the shower, too… catch you later." She smirked, watching her friend take off for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: ** I honestly don't know what's got into me…… here's another one!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

It had been a few days later when Bridge was resting at his small apartment, lounging on the couch. He didn't work the night before and he wasn't supposed to work until the next day. The next day was Friday, a time he looked forward to more than anything. A lot of the time, he found it pretty pathetic that he would sit around and wait for Friday to come. Then when it did come, he didn't do anything about it. He felt, though, that there was going to be a change soon enough.

Flipping lazily through the channels, he stretched out on his couch in nothing but his boxers and a white t-shirt. It was nearing around noon and he had actually gotten up at a quarter until noon. Showering and getting into actual clothes was not an option. His sleepy brain wasn't going to be functioning for a few hours now.

Unfortunately for him, someone begged to differ. There was a light rap on his door, to which he leaned over on the couch, staring at the door as if expecting someone else to answer it for him. Bridge lived on his own, though, so it wasn't going to happen.

He stood from the couch, wandering his way to the door, jerking it open to find Z standing there. "Good morning," he muttered, shoving her way into his home, despite that he was wandering around in his boxers. After years of knowing him, though, she really didn't care. "I've got great news for you."

Bridge stared at her for a moment before shutting the door, leaning his back against it for a moment. "What's that?"

"I got a name," she muttered then with a smug smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. "He came to the bar last night and was talking away… had a few drinks and didn't even think twice before he started hitting on me… Almost got his number, but you know that whole work thing where I'm not allowed to," she then continued, Bridge staring at her in shock.

"You could have gotten a phone number and you didn't?!"

"Oh, yes, cause if I got it, you would have called… he would be expect me to call anyway, if he even remembers who the hell I am. He was totally wasted," she continued to explain, then making herself at home by immediately lounging on his couch, propping her feet up on his coffee table. He came to sit beside her, stretching out briefly.

"So, his name…?" he questioned curiously, leaning back against the cushion of his couch.

She reached forward for the controller, flipping a few channels before she glanced back to him. "Sky" she muttered then, returning her attention to the television.

He narrowed his eyes, running his hand though his messy hair before propping his head in his hand, his elbow against the back of the couch. "Sky?"

"Sky. What, were you expecting something magical?" she giggled then as he shook his head, shifting his weight so that now his back was pressed against the couch. "So, I got you a name. What are you going to do with it?"

He shrugged, leaning his head back against the back of the couch, staring up at his ceiling. He hadn't quite thought about that yet, but at least he wasn't crushing on some guy without a name. Then again, not like him having a name made the two of them know each other any better.

"You'll be happy to hear," she suddenly muttered, Bridge's attention perking back towards her. "Before he had one too many shots, he asked me about any positions being open as a bartender."

"And you told him that he was hired on the spot?!" Bridge joked then, Z rolling her eyes before she nudged him in the side.

"Not quite, but I gave him an application… now, let's see if his drunk ass held onto it," she grunted then, leaning her head towards him a bit before then keeping to her side. "We're really not hiring or shouldn't be, but he was interested, said he used to work at a bar, and… you like him."

Bridge narrowed his eyes briefly, knowing that somehow she was making fun of him, but deep inside, he was thanking her. "And based on that, you will hire him," he then threw in with a sure nod of his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next Friday night, at least an hour before the doors were actually open, when Bridge was up at his DJ booth, planning out his play list for the night. He shuffled through his records, then seeing Z heading towards the bar from the backroom. He hadn't seen or talked to her since the few days before that she visited his house.

Just as he was about to step down from his booth, he noticed a very familiar face making his way out of the backroom. The man which he had been watching, who he now knew as Sky, was making his way out of the backroom, following Z to behind the bar.

Bridge stared in amazement, sinking back towards his little DJ booth, just a little nervous to rush over there now. Z glanced up from the bar, seeing her friend standing up there. "Hey, Bridge, come here," she called then, signaling him from the bar as Sky turned around, flashing a brief smile to the man.

Bridge felt his heart flutter because for once, that smile was aimed in his direction. And on top of that, he was about to walk over and actually speak to this guy. What he was doing wandering around in the back room and behind the bar, he wasn't sure, but he figured that Z probably already hired him in the few days that he hadn't been there.

Stepping down from his booth, the blonde made his way to the bar, taking a seat at it as he stared from the other man and then to his friend. "This is Sky, he's going to be a new bartender here," she commented then with a smile, holding her hands before the said man. "Sky, this is Bridge… He's the DJ."

"I've seen him, yeah," Sky stated with a sure nod, then extending his hand to shake the DJ's. Bridge didn't hesitate to grab on, but was all too eager to let go of the shake and draw back to himself. "Nice to be working with you…"

"Yeah, you, too," Bridge commented then, hiding his bashful smile so he didn't seem like a complete idiot. He then eyed Z, who was giving a curious glance to the both of them before she turned around, beginning to get set up for the night, leaving the two by themselves for a moment. "So, when were you hired..? I've not seen you around," he lied, knowing he expected him every Friday.

Sky leaned forward against the bar, resting his elbows on it before glancing towards the DJ booth. "Just yesterday, actually… So, this is all new to me. Well, not the bartending thing. Worked at a few over the past two years," he muttered then, returning his attention back to Bridge with a wide smile, then standing up straight. "I'm going to go talk to Z for a minute just in case there's anything else I don't know."

With that, the young man wandered towards the backroom, pushing through the double doors in there and disappearing from Bridge's view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

It was a little later that night, a few hours after the bar had opened, the Sky was behind the bar with Z, fixing up random drinks for everyone around them. He shuffled a few shot glasses before filling them and passing them out to those with the orange paper bracelets that stated they already paid.

While the bar wasn't too packed, he shuffled his way down towards the end of it where Z was chatting away with a few people before a young blonde nabbed her attention. "You're friends with the DJ, right?" the woman questioned, pointing to the man up at the booth, fiddling with the records.

Z nodded, narrowing her eyes on him for a second before then returning her attention to the skinny little blonde in front of her. "Yeah, how come?"

Sky busied himself with something behind them, not wanting to but into their conversation, but curious none the less. He clinked through the clean beer glasses, knowing he was going to need them soon anyway. "He's totally hot," the blonde then giggled, obviously a bit tipsy. Either that or she normally acted like an idiot. "What's his name?"

"Bridge" Z grunted, Sky laughing a bit because Bridge had said his name quite a few times since the night had started.

"You should give me his number," the girl then stated with a smirk, her blue eyed gaze staring longingly across the dance floor. Both Z and Sky then stared over as well before Sky shook his head, returning to his job of collecting more clean glasses.

Z smirked, leaning forward against the bar. "Sorry, can't do that, missy."

"What, how come?"

"Company policy… I can't give out a coworker's number," she stated then, standing up straight as she stared across the way at Bridge. "You want it, you can bug him on your own time. Not like it would do you any good anyway…"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, swirling the contents of her glass around a bit before taking a sip. "And why's that."

"Cause he doesn't like girls," Z then laughed, the blonde giving her a very confused glance. "Let me put this into terms that your drunk mind can handle. He's gay so you ain't getting his number." The blonde narrowed her eyes before taking her drink and wandering away.

Sky stared back at Z now who had somewhat of a proud smirk on her face. "You just tell everyone that?" he questioned suddenly as she turned around, pressing her hand to her chest like her heart had stopped. She didn't know he was there, so it surprised her to suddenly hear his voice. "And he doesn't care…?"

"Oh, hell, no," she chuckled, beginning to collect the dirty shot glasses from the table before tucking them beneath the counter so she could take them to the back later. "Bridge doesn't care who knows… because, after all, if he never tells, how's he going to find a guy?"

"True," Sky grunted back, Z noticing an awkward defensiveness suddenly coming about. It was a trait she didn't appreciate when she spoke about these kinds of things, especially when they were about her friend in particular. "Usually people aren't as… open. But, whatever, good for him," he muttered as if irritated, keeping his attention focused on the glasses he was collecting.

She shook her head, not wanting to hear of his kind of attitude right now.

Bridge stood at the DJ booth, scratching his next record into the mix. His attention was towards the bar, where he watched his best friend wandered away, leaving Sky by himself. Returning his attention back to his records, he figured he needed to stop being so obvious about things or he was going to either get himself in a lot of trouble or seriously embarrassed.

Later that night, a little bit after close, Bridge sat at the bar with Z again. Sky was in the backroom, cleaning out all the glasses as she cleaned up the bar. They two were silent, Bridge wanting to ask her a million questions, but deciding that keeping to himself was better.

"Remember how the other night I told you that you were in over your head," Z muttered suddenly as she ran her washcloth against the counter top. Bridge perked his attention in her direction, then slowly nodding his head. "Well, I still stand with that statement."

He lowered his head a bit, then clearing his throat. "Why's that?"

"Some girl asked for your number, and when I told her what was up, Sky didn't seem too… pleased with it," she murmured, sliding his towel over the counter. After she had finished with that, she tossed it on the back counter, returning her attention back to him. "I mean, he didn't directly disagree with you being gay, but the way he talked about it…"

Bridge shrugged, resting his cheek in his palm. She was about to go on, but she heard the back doors swing open, Sky strolling out with his keys jingling in his hand. "Got the dishes done. Can I head home now?" he questioned to the both of them, twirling the ring of his keys around his finger.

Z gave him an odd glance before muttering, "You got all of them washed and dried?" He nodded with a cheesy grin, leaning his hip against the edge of the bar counter top, then pocketing his keys. "I don't believe you." The woman wandered past him, pushing into the double doors and disappearing into the backroom.

The two stood alone, Bridge lowering his head briefly after hearing what Z had said. Then again, he didn't want to trust her, despite the fact that they were best friends. He wanted to know his heart wasn't wrong with what he wanted. Now, all he needed to do was build up some kind of courage to speak.

Sky yanked his keys out of his pocket again, clanking them against the counter before beginning to drum his fingers against the counter top to pass the quiet time between them. Bridge fished around in his mind for some kind of conversation, hating the silence between them.

"Did anyone tell you Z's birthday's coming up?" he suddenly questioned, sitting up straight in his bar stool. Sky glanced over at him, then shaking his head before awkwardly looking away, averting his attention to the floor. "Yeah, we usually have a surprise party for her at the bar."

"If you usually have it, how is it a surprise?" he laughed briefly, twirling his keys on his finger.

"Good point," Bridge grunted back, then flashing a smile off his own before leaning forward in his seat. "But, yeah, we have a party for her. You want to come? It's usually just everyone who works here coming after hours during a week day and partying…"

"Sounds good to me," Sky stated with a sure nod, then turning around to survey his company for this party. Most everyone who worked there had gone home, with the exception of himself, Bridge, Z, and about two others who were still cleaning up. "When's the surprise?"

Just as Bridge was about to respond, Z busted through the doors, giving Sky another awkward glance. "Dude, I can't believe you really got all that done. You're fantastic." Seeing that he wouldn't be able to tell Sky when, he reached out for a nearby napkin, spotting a pen not too far away as well.

Grabbing that, he quickly scribbled his number and a note on it, cautiously sliding it to Sky when the girl wasn't looking. Sky glanced down at it, reading over it to find that it said, "Call me and I'll tell you the details."

Snatching up the napkin, he quickly shoved it into his pocket without a thought, bidding the two good bye before heading towards the door. Bridge sighed, leaning his head forward as he then nervously tapped his foot against the floor. He had managed to do something he never thought he would. Give the guy his number. Sure, he didn't give it away for the reason he really wanted to, but at least it was given out.

Z narrowed her eyes on her friend, the shaking her head. "I saw that."

"What?" he questioned, sitting up straight in his chair then.

"You just gave him your number," she stated in a matter of fact kind of way, crossing her arms as she stared back at him.

"Yeah, but… not for what you think," Bridge sighed, standing from his barstool. "I'm heading home… see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Bridge entered his apartment living room at this early hour in the morning, tossing his jacket and things on the coffee table, kicking off his shoes before collapsing against the couch. He was more tired than usual, so tired that he didn't even feel like shuffling his way towards his bedroom. The couch was going to do fine tonight.

Rolling on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, then towards the coffee table where all his stuff lay. He thought for a moment, wondering when Sky was going to give him a call. The party was going to be that Tuesday, three days from the time now, after the doors closed. Doors closed at one that night and they group usually hung around a few hours after.

It was never anything big, but she never liked to celebrate heavily, so it was always pretty nice. He waited for a few moments more, staring at his phone before coming the realization that Sky was probably already out for the night, as he should have been.

Bridge closed his eyes, snuggling against the cushion of the couch before falling asleep not but minutes later.

It was those few days later when Z locked the door to the bar after the last person had stumbled out. She sighed, leaning herself back against the bar, about ready to go home as soon as she was done cleaning up. Turning around, she saw Bridge sitting there, already done putting away all his things.

Sky was busy clearing stuff off the bar along with a few others who were picking up stuff that had been left at the tables scattered around. The young woman made her way back to the bar, taking a seat beside Bridge as she watched their coworker clean up.

"Z," the guy muttered then, leaning into his friend slightly.

"What?" she grunted back, in turn leaning into him. But he backed off, nearly sending her toppling to the floor. She quickly caught herself, sitting up straight as Sky turned his head briefly, grinning at the exchange between them.

"Happy Birthday," he muttered as she narrowed her eyes, averting her attention to the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition calendar that just had to be hung up at the bar. It was in fact her birthday, which she had forgotten because no one had called her all day to say anything about it.

Smiling brightly, she threw and arm around him, hugging him tightly to him. "Guess it's party time," he laughed, now knowing that as soon as everyone was done cleaning up, they were going to bring out the drinks and the cake.

Bridge stared across the way at Sky as he collected the remainder of the cups, taking them to the back. He hadn't called at all since Bridge gave him his number. Not to ask about anything. Apparently he got his information about Z's party from someone else because he certainly didn't give it to Bridge. In fact, the two hadn't spoken properly since then.

It was an in and out thing. They either worked on different days, or when they did work the same night, Sky did his work at the bar; Bridge did his up at the DJ podium. Before he even got a chance to say hi, Sky was out the door. It seemed that him working there only made things harder.

A few hours went by and Z's little birthday bash was quickly coming to an end. She had a few drinks, Bridge didn't have any because he was never much of a drinker. Sky, on the other hand, got himself completely wasted.

Bridge carried a few dishes towards the back to clean up after her party, Z following him lightly. "Hey, I think someone needs to take him home," she commented then, his attention immediately lifting at the thought of driving that man home. "He's completely wasted… he can't drive home."

"I don't know where he lives," Bridge then commented, dumping the dishes into the sink. "But, if you can figure it out, I'll take him…"

"Of course you will," Z smirked then, handing him a piece of paper. "Luckily for you, as the manager, I have his address… It ain't far from your apartment." He glanced down at the piece of paper, very familiar with the location. "I'm heading out now… I'll tell him you're taking him!"

She gave him a quick hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek before collecting her things and pushing through the double doors, heading towards the exit of the bar. Once Bridge was finished with the cleaning, he also went through the double doors into the main bar, seeing Sky sitting there, perched in one of the stools.

"Z told you I'm taking you home," Bridge muttered, tugging his keys from his pocket before leaning over the bar a little bit. He rested his elbows on the counter top, staring at the drunken man in front of him. Sky glanced up with a curious look before cocking his head slightly. "You remember?"

"Yeah," he muttered, then nodding his head, staring up at Bridge for a moment. There was a long pause of silence before Bridge bit his lip, beginning to head around the side of the bar. "Do you ever get embarrassed?" the man suddenly questioned, clearing his throat as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, feeling himself just wanting to pass out.

"Embarrassed?" Bridge questioned before taking a seat on a stool a few away from Sky, who had now turned to face Bridge, leaning his side against the bar top. "By what?"

"That you like guys… Is it ever embarrassing?"

Bridge winced slightly, lowering his head then before shaking it and returning his attention to Sky. "No… the only embarrassment I ever get is being turned down, but that happens with everyone," he muttered, Sky nodding his head.

"And like… no one hates you or anything… you know, cause you like guys?" he carried on, Bridge hearing the slurring in his words. The only reason they were talking really was because Sky was drunk. He had a feeling things like this would be said if he were sober.

"No… everyone I know is okay with it," Bridge commented back, resting himself against the bar top, propping his chin up on his hand as he stared across at Sky, who was now focused on his feet which were swinging around. Well, one foot was touching the floor, he was making the other one sway, in a childish drunkenness.

The oldest of the two was silent, staring hard down at his swinging foot, a look of pure confusion masking his face. It was like he was trying to process a conscious thought as to why his foot was swinging. Bridge smiled briefly from the corner of his lip, finding this to be completely adorable.

His smiled quickly dropped when Sky brought up his attention from the floor, although still leaning forward in his seat. Soon enough, though, he caught himself off balance and began slipping from the chair. Bridge reached forward, catching the man before he stumbled completely to the ground, using all his strength to get Sky back up on the chair. He was a great deal smaller than the drunk.

"You smell good," Sky randomly commented, Bridge nearly dropping him because he was so taken aback by the comment.

"And you smell like alcohol… come on, buddy, I'm taking you home," he grunted, helping Sky up from the stool. The wasted man wasn't hesitant in completely leaning himself against Bridge, which the guy had no problem with. The two shuffled towards the door, Bridge smiling to himself, although he was sure when the other man woke up the next day, he wasn't going to remember a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: **I think you're gonna like this chap…. Specially my girl Tina! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Bridge sat in the driver's seat of the car, about halfway back to his own apartment. If he kept going a few streets down, Sky's home was only about five minutes away. It was about another fifteen minutes until Bridge was to be getting his coworker home.

He pulled to a stop light, coming to a stop and brief glancing towards the passenger's seat. His acquaintance was fast asleep, his head pressed against the glass of the window. Bridge turned his head away, feeling weird for staring at him while he was sleeping.

The light suddenly turned green, Bridge pressing lightly on the gas as his car picked up speed down the little road. It wasn't but fifteen minutes later that he pulled into the parking lot of a small, one story home. It was very nice, especially nice for someone he assumed was living alone. It was pretty impressive at his age.

Parking the car, the guy glanced over to the passenger's side, almost feeling bad for having to wake him up. "Hey," he muttered, reaching out and shaking the man by his shoulder. "Sky, dude, wake up," he stated again as the older one suddenly shot open his eyes.

Sky sucked in a breath, staring around in a dazed confusion before realizing that he was parked in front of his house, but he wasn't the one driving. Feeling Bridge's hand on his shoulder, he glanced over, seeming even more shocked by the man's presence. "We're at your house," Bridge reminded him then, Sky nodding his head in return.

He fumbled with the door handle, finally managing to jerk it open before he stumbled from the car, slamming the door behind him. Bridge waited in the car for a moment, just to see if the man could make it to the door without falling.

Sky slowly made his way up the driveway, then to his front door, where he leaned against it for a moment as he fumbled with his keys. There were definitely too many keys on his keychain for him to figure out which one unlocked his door. Most of them blurred together, no matter how hard he tried to focus.

Shifting to the biggest key, he attempted to remember if that was the one, but before he could even get it into the lock, he dropped them to the ground. Leaning over, his blind hand searched the ground, sweeping over the keys before he yanked them back up, on his mission to find the right key again.

It wasn't but seconds later that he dropped them again, reaching down to pick them up. Bridge, who was still sitting in the car, laughed for a moment before going against his better judgment and getting out of the car. "Need help?" he called, shutting his car door and making his way up to the front porch.

Sky handed over his keys without hesitation before slurring out, "It's silver… I think."

Bridge flipped through the keys, seeing the obvious difference between them. There were actually only two keys on the key ring, one for his car, which was very obvious it was for his car. It only had the dodge symbol on it. The other was a small silver key. The only other thing on there was a keychain of a turtle.

He narrowed his eyes before taking a hold of the silver key, unlocking Sky's door for him. Pushing it open, he watched Sky stumble in without taking his keys. The man made it all the way to the couch before just crashing there, making himself comfortable in an instant.

Bridge stood in the open doorway with Sky's keys in hand, biting his lip as he invited himself in, letting the door close behind him. The inside was a lot smaller than the outside made it look, but it was nice and homely, and surprisingly clean, unlike his own apartment.

"You might need these," Bridge stated then, tossing the keys on the coffee table just as Sky sat up.

"And people really don't hate you?" he questioned suddenly before fumbling for his keys on the table, finding it very hard through his impaired vision and dark room.

Bridge laughed briefly, shaking his head. "Man, you're really thinking hard about this…"

"But, seriously," Sky protested then, turning his body so that he could get a good look at Bridge. "Like… your parents didn't disown you for that shit… and like… you don't get called a fag and all that," he continued, the blonde biting his lip at his drunken companions choice of words.

"I'm going to go," Bridge suddenly muttered, feeling strange under this situation. He began to wander away, but Sky stumbled his way from the couch, chasing the man down for a second before nabbing him by the wrist.

Before he could even realize what was going on, Bridge felt himself pressed up against the wall, Sky leaning into him heavily. Soon their lips met, the smaller of the two feeling his heart stop and his eyes go wide. It was a long kiss, full of drunken emotion, the taste of liquor, and many confused feelings.

The kiss broke for a second, but Sky was eager to keep him there, leaning in for another kiss, which Bridge didn't hesitate to lean if. After all, he had been waiting nearly two months for something to happen with this guy, he wasn't about to stop it now.

Suddenly, though, a guilty and conscious thought popped into his head, causing him to immediately pull away. "I need to go," he muttered, pushing away from Sky and heading out the door without another word. Bridge fled into his car, sitting there for a second as he stared at the closed door to Sky's home. The man didn't come out after him, but then again, he didn't want him to.

Bridge pulled out of the driveway, inside beating himself up over this whole thing. Just a few seconds, he was in a position he had been dying to be in for months now. Backed against a wall with this young, sexy many pressed against him. But, no, he had to be a coward and back off.

Somewhere deep in his mind, though, his better judgment kicked in. Although it felt so welcoming, a lot of it felt so wrong. Sky was drunk. He most likely didn't have a clue what he was doing. And by the way he talked, he certainly wasn't very open to the fact about being with another guy.

Sky was going to sober up the next day, forget this exchange ever took place, and Bridge was going to have to spend a while attempting to get rid of the bittersweet memory of his alcohol tainted lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Bridge wandered from his car towards the door of the bar. It was at least an hour before it opened and he was going to come in and set up for that Friday night. He hadn't worked with Sky for a week, so anything that could have been said between them was definitely left unsaid. The guy almost dreaded a day when they did work together.

Half of him hoped that Sky remembered what happened. He wanted him to remember everything, the questions, the kiss, Bridge driving him home. He hoped that he meant to do what he did.

But, the other half of him knew that it was most likely because he was drunk. People were known to do some pretty crazy things when intoxicated and Sky was probably no different. Bridge sighed, pushing the door open and making his way inside.

"Hey," he muttered to Z, who was setting up for the night. She waved briefly before he slid into one of the stools. "Can I leave early tonight?"

"You find someone who can DJ, then fine by me," she muttered as he shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get out of working that night. He had been feeling pretty sick the past few days, but he could at least rest easy knowing that Sky wasn't supposed to work that night.

Hearing the door swing open, he couldn't have spoken any sooner, the man wandering in. He was smiling at first, but when he laid eyes on Bridge, the smile faded, making Bridge believe that Sky had remembered everything that happened that night, and he definitely wasn't happy about it.

"Came to get my paycheck," he muttered then to Z, who nodded her head and wandered towards the back room where she had everyone's checks locked up. The two were left in the main bar area alone, neither of them mustering up enough courage to say a thing.

They lingered in an uncomfortable silence as Bridge shifted in his chair. He couldn't form a single sentence, not even the simple word "Hello." Sky kept his distance at the end of the bar, leaning against it slightly, waiting for Z to return.

Eventually she wandered from the back room with an envelope in her hand, waving it around with a smile. Handing it over, she watched him yank his keys from his pocket before heading towards the door. "Catch you guys later!" he called out, waving his hand before disappearing out the front door.

Later that night, Bridge stumbled into his front door, immediately kicking off his shoes and collapsing against his couch. He was worn out, despite having not done much but sit up in the front and spin records. But, he had been worrying himself the entire night, stressing over the fact that Sky had most likely remembered the entire event and now hated himself.

Closing his eyes, he reminded himself that Z had told so. Sure, Bridge had half a hope in him that maybe Sky was that way, given that he jumped him at his house. But, the fact that he was also heavily drunk played a huge part in it. Although, people always said that your inner self comes out when you're drunk. Bridge could only open.

He stood up, yanking off his shirt and then his pants, tossing them across the room so that he could just sleep on the couch in his boxers. It was way too hot in his living room and he was too tired to go stumbling around his dark house in search of the thermostat or opening windows.

Resting back against the couch, he snuggled himself into one of the cushions, closing his eyes in hopes that his dreams will make him forget everything. But it seemed the second he began to rest, he could hear a faint ringing going on in the background. Not a ringing, but a song. A very familiar song.

Opening his eyes, despite the darkness, he thought for a moment before realizing that it was his phone's ring tone. He sat up, glancing around to see if he could find the light from his phone, but he saw nothing. It was only seconds later that he remembered he had shoved his phone into his pants pocket.

He slid from the couch, fumbling around for where he threw his pants, finding them tossed at some corner of the room. Nabbing them, he shuffled through the pockets, yanking out his phone and answering just as his tone was about to end. "Hello?"

"Bridge?" came a familiar voice, the voice said and Bridge nearly dropping the phone at the sound. He backed against the wall, resting against it as he took a second to catch his breath after crawling across the floor for his phone. "It's Sky…"

"How'd you get my number?" he questioned randomly, obviously still half asleep, or a little more than half, since he was about to pass out two seconds ago.

There was a pause of silence before he heard a muffled chuckle. "You gave it to me, remember," Sky muttered on the other end, Bridge smacking himself in the forehead for already sounding like an idiot. "Listen, I need to talk to you about… the other night… When you drove me home."

Bridge immediately sucked in a heavy breath, blurting out, "I know you were drunk and you probably didn't understand what you were doing and I totally wasn't going to take advantage of you or-"

"You left," Sky interrupted then, Bridge shutting his mouth after hearing this. "Why'd you leave?"

"Because you were drunk… I figured that's the only reason you said anything… or did anything. That's why, right?" he muttered, finally dragging himself back towards the couch where he attempted to rest himself against the cushions, but any position he got in was incredibly uncomfortable in the moment. He just couldn't help but feel tense no matter what.

The other line was quiet for a long moment, Bridge swallowing hard as he waiting for some kind of response. "Well… sort of," Sky responded, the guy shifting his weight against the couch again. "The reason it happened was because I was drunk, but it doesn't mean I was thinking about it before hand."

"Wait…" Bridge muttered, narrowing his sleepy green eyes. "You… well, in your terms…" he laughed briefly, remembering the same thing that just kept coming out of the drunk's mouth that night. "You like guys...?"

"And in particular, you," Sky confirmed, Bridge leaning his head against the back of the couch with an overbearing grin, being somewhat happy the person on the other line couldn't see. Probably made him look like a love sick idiot, but at the moment, that's exactly what he was.

The silence fell over them, although it was an easier quiet than before. "Am I the only one who knows?" Bridge questioned then, finally finding it easier to get comfortable against the couch now that the tension had eased just a bit.

"Yup," Sky muttered back, Bridge smiling briefly. "I was just surprised that you were… so open… Back where I come from people like you… me… us, we'd be in trouble," he explained then with a heavy sigh. "But, whatever, I don't live there anymore, so… now it's okay."

Clearing his throat, Bridge added in, "With that being said… maybe you'd let me take you out sometime."

"And do what?"

"What ever you want, Sky," he then stated, nodding his head as he laid back against the couch, resting his head on the arm rest as he felt himself suddenly wanting to stay up just a bit longer.

"Sounds good," Sky responded in a tone that told Bridge he was also smiling ear to ear. "I'm going to head to bed, though… so… good night."

"Night," Bridge muttered, taking the phone from his ear and staring at the screen until it told him his call was disconnected. He shut off his phone, tossing it on the coffee table before running his hand through his messy hair in contentment, closing his eyes for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note**: Date Time!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Bridge pulled into the driveway of Sky's home, staring to the clock to find that he was a few minutes early. It was just a few minutes, but he didn't want to seem so overly eager to be heading out with him. Then again, they weren't really going on anything like a date. Just heading out for lunch, then figuring out whatever from there.

He checked his hair in the mirror, hoping nothing was out of place, but then again, with all the gel he used, it was nearly impossible for his hair to budge at this moment. He slid out of the car, tucking away his keys in his pocket as he made his way towards the front door.

Clearing his throat, he quickly knocked on the door, wavering on his heels as he waited patiently for some kind of response. After a while there was none, so he reached out and jammed the doorbell, still waiting for a little bit. Suddenly, the door jerked open, revealing a very uneasy looking Sky.

"You okay?" Bridge laughed briefly, Sky nodding his head before holding up a finger as a signal to hold on a moment. The door closed in Bridge's face as he once again was left to wait. A few minutes later, it opened back up and Sky slid out the front door.

"Sorry, still hadn't gotten dressed," Sky stated without even thinking about it as they wandered towards the car. Bridge gave him a brief glance, keeping the new image Sky put in his mind to himself. "Anyway, where we going to eat?"

"Where ever you want," Bridge stated with a sure nod as he unlocked his car, sliding into the driver's seat. Sky then got into the passengers side, having to adjust his seat because it was quite obvious Z had been in here before him. Either Z or someone extremely shorter than he was. "I'm not picky…"

Eventually the two had come across some pizza place in a nearby shopping plaza. It was a lazy Wednesday afternoon, so there weren't many people out, which definitely made Sky feel more at ease about this whole thing. He was still locked in his whole shell about how awkward it was to be seen with another guy, and on top of that, a potential boyfriend.

What also made it easier is that he knew most the people who worked in the place. Z used to baby sit one boy in particular named Boom there when she was a lot of younger. Boom was also friends with Z and Bridge's favorite waitress, Ronny, who always seemed to be working when she wasn't at school.

"So," Bridge muttered after shoving his straw into his glass of orange soda, stirring it around for a second. "You said on the phone back where you live… where'd you move from?"

Sky shrugged briefly, taking a sip of his soda. "It wasn't far, but my family lives a few cities away from here. I moved here to go to school," he stated then, nodding his head. "Well, at least that's what I told my family… They wanted me to head off to college and become something amazing, mom did, at least… Dad wanted me to do sports."

"And you want to do neither, right," Bridge laughed, Sky nodding his head then with his usual goofy, yet charming grin as he stared down at the bubbles in his soda. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… something in music, maybe," he muttered then, glancing up towards Bridge briefly before tossing his glance back into his soda. His foot tapped nervously against the floor beneath the table, his eyes then darting around places in the restaurant. "I mean, I'd love to go to school and all that, but I don't know what they could offer me… I can't afford it either."

"And working at the bar, you're still not going to be able to afford it," Bridge laughed, Sky nodding with a slight shrug, his foot still tapping. Bridge noticed him shaking slightly, because of his foot tapping, figuring it must have just been a nervous habit of his. "You okay?"

"Fine," Sky muttered back, glancing up from his soda with a smile, then taking a sip of it. "Just… you know…"

"What?" Bridge muttered, cocking his head briefly as he wasn't really sure what Sky meant.

The man on the opposite side of the booth shrugged again, leaning forward a bit. "This is just weird," he stated bluntly, a brief blush coming to his face. "I feel weird…"

"Good weird or bad weird?" Bridge questioned with a laugh, trying to ease the situation. He wanted Sky to feel comfortable that they were out together, although this entire thing felt like they were just heading out as friends, anyway. It wasn't like they had said anything, touched or anything to imply that they were interested in each other.

"Just weird," Sky stated, taking a big gulp of his drink before shaking the ice around in his cup. "I'm going to get some more soda," he stated then before hopping up from his seat, rushing over towards the soda fountain. Bridge watched him leave before sighing a bit, then noticing the young waitress heading over with the pizza.

"Hey, Bridge," she muttered with the nod of her head, glancing towards the empty seat across from him, then around the area for Z. "You here alone?"

The guy shook his head, pointing towards the man fiddling with the soda machine. "Here with… a friend," he murmured casually, flashing a smile up towards her. He wanted to say boyfriend, maybe even date to say the least. But all he could seem to muster up right then was a friend. In reality, they were just friends. He just wished he could say more.

"Well, if you and your friend need anything, just give me a holler," she said with a bubbly grin, kindly setting down the pizza on the table before quickly making her way to another table to make sure they were still doing okay.

Eventually Sky returned as well, sliding into the booth and staring down at the pizza. "Finally," he laughed, reaching out and grabbing two slices to throw onto his plate. "I think my stomach was eating itself…"

"That's attractive," Bridge commented back with a smirk, grabbing himself a piece and immediately taking a bite from it. Placing it on his plate, he reached over for his soda, seeing Sky staring at him.

"Just as attractive as the sauce all over your face," the man snickered back, Bridge narrowing his eyes as he snatched up a napkin, wiping it away before continuing to grab his soda. The two sat in a content silence as they ate their pizza. Finishing his second slice, Sky glanced up at Bridge. "So, what are we doing after this?"

"What do you like to do?" Bridge questioned back, fiddling with the napkin he had used earlier before dropping it on the table and grabbing another slice of pizza, seeing that with their combined stomachs, there was only about four slices left now.

Sky cocked his head slightly, seeing the young waitress coming by again. "How's the food?" she questioned with a grin, tugging back her kinky hair as the glanced from Bridge to Sky. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the table as she waited for a response. "Apparently it's something, half the pizza's gone."

"It's good," Bridge laughed, Sky nodding his head in agreement as she he glanced up at the young girl with a half smirk. Bridge couldn't help but notice the flirtation in his grin. He just had a way with things like that, able to make a girl, or even a guy, swoon with a single look.

Sky reached out, gently brushing his fingertips over the top of her hands. "It's good. Thanks, sweetheart," he quickly stated, Bridge immediately drawing his attention up to his young friend.

She smiled bashfully, drawing back her hands before realizing that Boom was calling her from the back room. The young woman bit her lip, swaying slightly before she nodded her head. "If you need anything else, just ask!" she exclaimed then before taking off towards the backroom, nearly toppling over her young friend as she barreled through the back door.

"You know, she's like… seventeen," Bridge threw in after the girl had rushed away, Sky turning in his booth slightly to face his friend.

"You know her?" Sky commented, having been gone when the girl came around the first time. He was having problems with the soda fountain at the time. "She definitely doesn't look that young."

Bridge rolled his eyes briefly, then focusing his attention on the said girl as she popped out of the back room with more food to be delivered to a table. "Yeah, think about that before you try hitting on her."

"I wasn't hitting on her," his friend muttered back, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his stomach. Leaning forward a bunch, he whispered, "We're not even together yet and you're already accusing me of cheating."

Bridge laughed briefly, seeing that irresistible and cheesy grin come across his friend's face before Sky leaned back again, returning to finishing off the rest of the pizza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note**: someone is gonna hate me for this……

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Bridge wandered through his house, picking it up a bit because he hadn't cleaned in such a long while. Really, it wasn't any cleaner than when he had started, but most of the random dirty clothes that were on the floor had been cleaned up. He was running out of clean clothes, but laundry could wait a few days when he wasn't feeling overbearingly lazy or wasn't working. In other words, whatever day Z came over and whipped his butt into gear.

Just as he left the living room to toss his dirty laundry in a basket, he could hearing his cell phone ringing like crazy. He dropped the laundry in the hallway, figuring that was a pretty good place for them, before turning and rushing into the living room to retrieve his phone. "What's up?"

"Got a question for you," Z muttered from the other end as he flopped down on the couch, propping his feet up on his coffee table.

"Shoot," Bridge muttered back.

"Sydney's having a party at her house tonight. Want to come?"

The guy narrowed his eyes, not really in the mood to party. He hadn't in a while, mainly because work tied up his nights and he never really had any to go to. Tonight was no exception. He and Sydney didn't know each other well enough, anyway. "Eh… don't really feel like it, Z."

"I already asked Sky to go and he's going," she stated with somewhat of a sing song voice in some attempt to have him tag along. "I think you should go… At least to keep me company, if anything, just in case Sydney gets wrapped up with someone else."

He thought for a moment, resting his head against the back of the couch. After a few seconds of silence, Z reminded him, "Sky will be there."

"Don't push it."

"You know you want to go," she muttered then in a tone that told Bridge she was smirking from the other end. He let out a defeated sigh, leaning his head forward. "So! See you at Syd's at seven!"

Z and Bridge entered Syd's house, which was already full of a few partying individuals. The second they stepped in, the party host rushed her way to the front door with half a bottle of beer in her hand. She reached out for her friend, Z, giving her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you managed to drag him along," Syd giggled before also giving Bridge the same greeting.

He smirked, his eyes scooping the area for his date from the other day. He couldn't see Sky anywhere, but he wasn't exactly about to ask. Of course, that's what Z was for. "Hey, did a guy name Sky show up?"

"There's a few of them here, actually," Syd muttered, pointing her beer bottle towards one that was across the room, but not Sky Tate. "You're talking about the one from the bar that I talked to the other night, though, right?"

"Yeah, that Sky," Z stated, Bridge curiously eying the beautiful party host as she sipped a little bit more of her beer. She then stuck her tongue out like it was gross, shaking the bottle a little bit. "I still don't understand why you drink it if you don't like it."

"It's an acquired taste… after at least three, I can handle it!" the blonde then stated, Z reaching out and snatching the beer to finish it off. "And you doing that isn't helping! You can head into the kitchen and grab yourself one!"

Z did as she was told, Bridge just following along because he really didn't know anyone at the party. He was pretty outgoing, but always stuck to his friends more. His eyes were constantly searching for the main reason he was there, though, and still there was no sign of Sky.

The two lingered in the kitchen, Z helping herself as she rummaged through Syd's fridge. Unfortunately, there was nothing in there for her to drink. "Where the heck are all the drinks?" Z called out to anyone in particular before she was directed towards a cooler across the room.

"I'll be back, Z," Bridge murmured, waving to his friend before slipping out of the kitchen and into the hallway that lead towards the bathroom. He could hear someone talking at the end of the hallway, seeing two figures at the end. He ducked into the bathroom, peeking his head around the doorway to get a good look at who it was.

Syd was leaning back against the wall, Sky lingered dangerously close to her. It was quite obvious that he had been there for a while and most certainly had his share of alcohol for the night. "Sky, you're just a tad tipsy," Syd giggled, running her fingers along his chest as he leaned into her further.

His hands were playing at her hips, tugging on the belt loops of her jeans as he attempted to get her closer. Bridge stared in awe and confusion at how easily Sky's mind swayed. Not just between guys and girls, just between anyone. It was pretty much like whomever Sky saw, he felt he needed to hit on and touch.

"I've only had a few," he muttered with a playing smirk, tilting his head forward and leaving a gentle and drunken kiss on her jaw line as she smirked, rolling her eyes briefly before making a move to push him away a little bit.

"A few? Yes, a few beers, and then a few shots after that…" she stated, shaking her head and slipping away from him. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a party to attend to…" The woman trailed her way down the hallway, Bridge ducking into the bathroom and immediately turning on the water as if he had been in there just washing his hands the entire time.

As soon as Syd had passed, he glanced down the hallway to find Sky gone, most likely off to hit on the next thing that passed him. Unfortunately for Sky, it wasn't going to be Bridge because he suddenly didn't feel like being there. He made his way out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen where he had left Z, finding her digging through the color for something decent to drink.

He nearly scared her to death when he slid by her, staring at her for a moment. "What's up?"

"I'm going to head home," the guy stated then, nodding his head. Just as he turned to leave, she snatched him by his wrist, dragging him towards the back patio where no one was. Closing the sliding door behind them, she cocked her hands on her hips.

"We just got here two seconds ago! What's up?"

"I just don't want to be here…"

"Not good enough," Z protested, crossing her arms over her stomach before then remembering that she had a soda in her hand. She fiddled with the tab until she got it open, sucking up the fizz that was coming out now. "Did you find Sky?"

Bridge bit his lip, nodding his head. "Yeah, and that's why I want to go home."

"I thought you guys were like screwing now," Z muttered, Bridge rolling his eyes at her choice of words. She was always known to be quite vibrant with her vocabulary and most the time it had him laugh, but at the moment he was in no mood for jokes. "Sorry… but… aren't you guys out to each other now. Just go talk to him."

"He was hitting on Syd in the hallway… and the other day, he was hitting on Ronny," Bridge explained then, Z nearly choking on her soda after hearing this.

"Wow," she muttered, wiping her mouth as she cocked her head briefly. "I think you're crushing on the wrong guy… then again, I told you that a while ago."

Bridge sighed, shrugging his shoulders, staring through the glass sliding doors at the rest of the party goers, half expecting to see Sky wrapped up with some other person there. Luckily, though, he couldn't spot the guy. "You're right… I'm going to head home," Bridge sighed then, Z nodding as she reached out to hug her friend, watching him hop down the patio to take the outside route back to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Bridge lounged on his couch, his seemingly favorite place in the world, but today, he really didn't feel like being there. He had caught a terrible cold along with an all too wonderful migraine that was keeping him at bed rest all day. He even had to call into work, which he hated doing, because he didn't like people replacing him as a DJ. But, he also didn't feel like spinning disks and beat boxing when he was coughing his left lung out.

He turned on his side on the couch, rubbing his warm forehead before letting out a raspy sigh, staring blurry eyed at the television. He wasn't even sure why he had it on. He hadn't paid attention to a damn thing that was on. Maybe it was comforting to have the sound going. He also had a fan going somewhere nearby mainly because he was burning up. Then again, he was sleeping with a blanket.

Thus was the logic of Bridge.

He rolled on his side, grunting in protest because no matter which way he turned, there was no possible way for him to get comfortable. Just as he managed to get himself in a nearly good position, his cell phone began ringing and he was very hesitant to answer it. He could hardly speak this morning and didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

He let it ring, closing his eyes as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. The ring tone cut off, leaving him in temporary silence before another little chime went off, informing him that he had a message. He opened his eyes with a grunt, reaching out and sweeping up his phone.

Flipping it open, Bridge found that it was Sky who had called. He stared at the screen of his phone for a moment, half wanting to toss his phone across the room after what had happened the other day. But since it was only a message, he decided to keep the phone around. Pressing the phone to his ear, he took a second to listen to the voice.

"Hey, Bridge… it's Sky. Haven't heard from you in a few days and thought I'd see what you were up to. So, call back. See ya!" the man's voice rang out, making Bridge cringe just slightly. Not because he was loud or anything, but because he was totally oblivious. Bridge just had to crush on the complete moron.

He shook his head, tossing the phone back on the coffee table. He would call back when he felt like it, if he ever felt like it. He had a good feeling that wasn't going to be anytime soon. Unfortunately for him, the phone rang again, Bridge staring at it as it vibrated against the coffee table.

He bit his lip for a second before sweeping the phone back up and staring at the caller ID. It was Sky again. He hadn't waited five minutes at least before calling back. Bridge smiled a bit at his eagerness, but then frowned remembering that he was supposed to be mad at Sky, and he was.

Regardless, he clicked the button anyway, figuring if he at least talked to the guy, Sky would leave him alone. "Hey," he muttered faintly before coughing a little bit, leaning his head back against his pillow.

"Hey, what's up?" Sky murmured from the other side. Bridge just shook his head, already regretting answering the phone.

Bridge took another heavy breath, then clearing his throat. "I'm sick," he stated simply, biting his lip as he made some attempt to close his eyes.

"Ohh… I'm sorry. I hadn't seen you around in a while."

The guy shook his head, feeling a chill up his body from his sickness. He tugged his blanket around his shoulders, wanting to just hang up the phone and try to get some sleep. But he knew if he didn't finish his conversation with Sky, he was just going to stay awake with thoughts plaguing his mind. "I was at Syd' s party…"

"Really? I didn't see you there?" Sky commented with a brief chuckle, playing it off like nothing had happened. Of course, he had gotten really drunk, so a lot of what happened, he didn't remember.

"Probably because you were busy hitting on Syd," Bridge coughed into the phone, pulling it away from his face for a second to let out a loud round of hoarse coughs. When he pressed the phone back to his ear, the two were left in a moment of silence. "Don't deny it, I saw you."

He could hear Sky clear his throat in the background, the man not having a single thing to say. "So."

"So, what? When are you going to make up your mind?" Bridge grunted then, feeling his headache growing worse. If he didn't close his eyes and get sleep soon, he was pretty sure he was going to explode. "Do you like me or do you just like anything you see?"

"I like you," Sky responded slowly, Bridge rolling his eyes. "I was just drunk, wasn't thinking…"

"You also were drunk when you kissed me at your house. Were you thinking then? Oh, and not to mention, the other day with Ronny, I'm pretty sure you were sober," Bridge rambled on, bringing a hand over his forehead before groaning in aggravation. He had taken medicine when he first woke up, but it had been many hours since then, so she was due for another dose.

Sky didn't respond, leaving Bridge to believe that this conversation and relationship was over. "I'm sick… I don't really want to talk about this," the guy commented before shutting off his phone, tossing it on the coffee table. He rolled over, turning his back towards the television and the table, closing his eyes.

Of course, though, his cell phone started going off. For a while, he was going to let it ring, but it started to make his head pound worse. He reached over, curious to see if it were Sky calling back. It wasn't, though. Instead, it was his mother.

It was a few days when Z was setting up the bar for the night. Sky was lingering around, having been silent the entire time that he was there. She could tell just by the way that he slouched around that he was in a pretty grumpy mood. Sometimes she felt that the guys she worked with had more PMS than she had some days.

She glanced to the clock, seeing they only had a little bit of time before they opened for the night. Bridge wasn't there yet, but she knew he was sick still. She assumed he'd be getting better, though, since he had been out a few days. And at least he would have called by now if he wasn't coming.

The woman sighed, staring at Sky, who was fiddling with a few glasses. "Don't break those," she muttered as he accidentally let one tip against the counter top. Suddenly, to both their surprise, the front door suddenly burst in, Bridge rushing in looking quite frustrated.

He took a heavy breath as he stared to his friend, then to Sky, before returning his attention back to Z. "I can't work tonight… or for a while… I'm sorry it's such notice, but I've got to fly out to Washington tonight," he explained, taking a heavy breath as he rested his hand against the bar top, tapping his fingers against it.

"What happened?" she questioned, Sky also turning in his chair to give his attention to Bridge. Neither of them had spoken since their argument on the phone, so things were, as usual, pretty awkward between them.

"My dad's in the hospital," Bridge then stated, taking his fingers from the bar top. "II should have called, but I was on my way to work… my mom called earlier this week saying my father felt bad, but she just called me to tell me that he was in the hospital."

Z frowned, Sky doing the same as they both lowered their heads. "How are you going to get there?"

"I'm going to see if I can get a flight tonight… I don't care what time, I just need to get there as soon as possible," he murmured with a sure nod, then averting his attention towards Sky.

The man stared up at Bridge, then shrugging and adding, "I used to fly a lot… and racked up a bunch of frequent flyer miles. I can get you some cheap tickets, but I'd have to go to the airport with you," Sky stated then, glancing to Z as if to get an okay from her to leave.

Bridge's eyes opened wide in surprise that Sky had actually spoken to him, and of all things, it was something caring. "You'd… do that?"

"If she lets me leave, then, yeah," his crush stated, forming a hopeful smile from the corner of his lip. Z, knowing the desperation of Bridge's situation, nodded her head. The guy smiled, happy to see Sky immediately jump out of his seat and follow him out the front doors of the club.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

Bridge stood quietly, watching Sky work some things out with a booking agent. He was zoning out completely, his mind a million places other than the airport. His mother couldn't really explain what was going on with his father, but as far as he knew, there was a chance that his father could pass away, that's why he was immediately sent to the hospital.

He nervously tapped his foot against the ground, not wanting to get wrapped up in the what ifs, but he just couldn't help himself. What if his father did pass away? He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Sure, his father lived halfway across the country now, but he was still his biggest inspiration and best friend. What if he didn't make it in time to say goodbye?

Bridge turned his head, seeing Sky standing up from the desk where he was talking with the agent. He wandered to Bridge, handing him a piece of paper with some information on it. Bridge studied it for a moment before narrowing his eyes and reading over it. "You got two tickets… is that one for there, one back?"

"Nope, it's two round trip tickets," Sky stated then, nodding his head as he snatched up the paper, beginning to head towards the check in desk as he fiddled with his wallet, searching for his information.

Bridge scurried after him, assuming that his mind was just so frazzled that he heard Sky wrong. "Wait, two round trip? You aren't coming, are you?" Sky eagerly nodded his head, having to stop because he was having trouble finding his ID and things of that nature. "What? Why?"

"Because I feel like I owe you something… not only that, it's going to be one hell of a lonely and worrying plane ride without someone," Sky stated, becoming frustrated with the fact that he couldn't seem to find his stuff. He didn't really have much in there are far as money went, but he had credit cards and thing of that nature like crazy.

"But… you don't have any of your stuff!" Bridge shot back, that being the only rational reason he could come up with for Sky not coming. Nothing about the argument, the fact that they weren't really together, the fact that he was giving up a lot of time to fly half way across the country, didn't even play as an issue in his mind.

Sky shrugged, giving up his search for just a second to give Bridge a cheesy grin. "So."

The guy stared up at him with a thankful grin, lowering his head for a second, not really sure how to show his thanks beside smiling like an idiot. Apparently, though, he was showing it just fine. "You're welcome," Sky murmured, grinning at him as he was finally able to yank out his information.

The two were soon seated on a plane, the stewardess making her rounds up and down the aisle to make sure everyone was seated and ready for the plane to take off. Bridge took the seat by the window, but he wasn't even sure why. He was leaving it closed because there was nothing to see through the darkness except for the lights of the city below.

Sky tapped his fingers against the arm rest of his chair, leaning his head back against his seat. "You aren't a nervous flyer, are you?" he questioned his companion as Bridge looked away from the closed window, forcing a smile.

"Not usually… haven't flown since I left my parents house, though," he stated, counting the years back in his head. "Most the time I drive to their house… but, didn't have time for that tonight," Bridge murmured, lowering his head a bit as all the thoughts of his father's illness clouding his mind.

He wasn't even sure what had happened to his father, which is what made it worse. He could be suffering right now from intense pain. His mother was probably driving herself crazy over it, much like Bridge was doing to himself.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken when he felt a hand brush against his knee. Glancing to his leg, then tracing up the arm following it, he saw Sky smiling at him sheepishly. "You were shaking like crazy," Sky murmured then, immediately taking his hand away from Bridge's leg.

"Sorry," Bridge murmured back, a smile breaking at the corner of his lip. He rested his own hand on his knee as if to stop the crazy tapping his foot was doing, but there was really no hope for him as of right this second. He had the jitters, and they probably weren't going to end until he knew his father was well and safe at home.

Sky' hand lounged over the arm rest, his attention now focused on the stewardess' voice as she went over emergency procedures and things like that. He knew the routine, though, and began to blank out a bit. His gaze lingered over towards Bridge, who had returned to staring at the shade of the closed window, his foot tapping wildly again.

Reaching out, Sky snatched up the other guy's hand that was resting on his leg. Bridge looked over in surprise, feeling Sky squeeze his hand. "See, aren't you glad I came," he smirked, Bridge nodding his head as he allowed himself to ease up a little bit. It was going to be one long ride otherwise.

After a two hour and forty minute plane ride, and a fifteen minute taxi ride to the doctor's, Bridge and Sky were now rushing through the hospital building. They had already been given room numbers, but as of this second, they weren't going to be able to see his father because he was being tested for numerous things, meaning they were stuck in the waiting room.

At least Bridge's mother was going to be there. The two entered the waiting room, seeing the dark haired woman uneasily rested in one of the chairs, hopping up immediately when she saw her son. "Bridge!" she yelped, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly to herself. Sky lingered in the background awkwardly, unsure of how his mother was going to take some random guy tagging along in business he had nothing to do with.

"How's dad? Where is he? Do you they what's wrong?" Bridge immediately rambled, still with his mother in the tight embrace. She finally slid from him, taking a heavy breath as she averted her attention to the floor.

"They're still not positive, so right now they're running him through some tests… But, we came here because he had a really bad migraine. They're saying it's possible that he could have a brain aneurism, which is leaving him with fifty percent chance of surviving," she explained slowly, her eyes then focusing on Sky, who was lingering in the background, trying to keep to himself for a moment.

Bridge followed her gaze, not exactly wanting to break their conversation, but knowing his mother was awfully curious about the young man behind them. "Mom, this is Sky," he muttered, signaling the man to take a step closer. "He helped get me out here when he heard what was going on…"

She smiled, rushing over to give him a hug regardless of how well she knew him. It was just a habit in Bridge's family. "Oh, bless you," she murmured, Sky smiling at the affection before she let go and exchanged glances with the both of them. "Do you guys work together or….?" Her sentence trailed as she eyed her son.

"We work at the club together, yeah," Bridge chuckled briefly, then leaning in and brushing the hair away from his mother's ear. Sky watched his friend whisper something to this mother, not able to hear at all, but somehow having a good clue as to what was being said. She gave a look of understanding before smiling at Sky, who was now blushing slightly.

She folded her hands over her lap, then averting her attention to the ground again. "I hate to have you guys rush all the way out here and not see your father, but right now visiting hours are over and they're only allowing one person to stay the night," she explained with a nod, Bridge frowning then. "So, if you want, you can take my car and head back to the house, if you remember how to get there."

"Of course I do," Bridge muttered with half a smile, although he was heartbroken that he wasn't going to get to see his father tonight. If anything were to happen, he was sure his mother would call and tell him to come back though. She shuffled through her purse for her keys, yanking them out and handing them over. Before the two were to take off, though, she wrapped Bridge in another hug.

"I have a good sense that things are going to be fine," she murmured, then sliding from his embrace to quickly give the same affection to Sky. "It was nice meeting you, Sky."

"You, too, Mrs. Carson," he murmured back as she backed away, waving to the both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: **Bridge will be half naked in here! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven  
**_  
Bridge and Sky entered the huge house, the first dragging in his suitcase as Sky wandered in with nothing. "Your house is nice," he murmured, staring at the gorgeous, homely place.

Bridge laughed briefly as he closed the door and locked it behind them, letting his suitcase collapse to the floor. "No, their home is nice… My apartment is trashed."

"I see," his friend laughed back, standing in front of the door, not sure if he should take his shoes off, stay where he was, start wandering, and things of that nature. He didn't want to mess anything up, especially since he basically invited himself into the whole situation.

Bridge wandered towards the living room, taking in the place because he hadn't seen it in a while. Last time he was there, it was nearly eight months. Despite the long time, nothing had changed. Nothing had changed since the five years that he had been away. That was how he liked it, though.

"What a cute baby," Sky suddenly commented from the hallway, pointing to one of the pictures hanging up.

"That's cause it's me," Bridge laughed then, leaning his head against the back of the couch as he stared down the hallway. Sky nodded, then trailing it way into the living room with Bridge. He stood before the couch, seeing that there were at least three places he could take a seat. Besides Bridge, or on either of the recliners.

Just as he was about to make his decision, Bridge shot up from the couch, sweeping past him. "You can do whatever you want… I'm going to toss my stuff in my room and then take a shower," he explained, rushing over to snatch up his suitcase. As he began wheeling it to the stairs, he thrust his finger towards the kitchen across the way. "Kitchen's right there… you can grab anything to eat, and if you can't find anything, go ahead and order a pizza or something."

"Alright, thanks," Sky muttered before resting on the couch, watching Bridge trail up the stairs. He looked absolutely exhausted, but that was mainly because he did nothing but worry himself on the plane, despite Sky's attempts to calm him down.

Sky lounged around on the couch, then reaching forward to snatch up the remote that was on the coffee table. He really didn't feel like watching any television, though, so he immediately tossed it back down, standing from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

For some reason, although Bridge invited him to do so, he felt bad for rummaging through their kitchen. He just couldn't get over the fact that he invited himself along for the ride. Well, he could, cause he was somewhat irrational like that, but he didn't give Bridge a chance to say yes or no. He was just coming and that was it.

Luckily, he noticed, Bridge didn't seem to mind.

He wandered through their kitchen, wanting to find something simple to eat, but not exactly wanting to eat their food. Spotting the phone book nearby, he figured it was a better idea to order some pizza. Soon enough, he ordered some pizza, then fishing out his wallet to find that he was two dollars short, not to mention the tip he was going to have to give.

"Good thinking, Rich, good thinking," he grunted, shoving his wallet back into his back pocket. His only way to pay now was going to be bugging Bridge for some extra money, but he was taking a shower. It couldn't hurt to ask, though.

The main trailed up the steps, seeing a few rooms down the hallway. Two doors on the left, two doors on the right. The one on the very end of the hallway on the left was left open and he could tell that was Bridge's parent's room. The ones on the right were closed, as with the one on the front left, except a light was on. He could only hope that was the bathroom.

He stood before the door, raising his hand to knock when it suddenly came open, revealing Bridge in nothing but a bath towel wrapped around his waist. "Uhhh," was Sky's only response, his fist still suspended in air as he stared down at Bridge, trying to keep himself from staring down any further. It was difficult, though, seeing as Bridge was half naked and still wet.

"What's up?" the guy questioned as if nothing at all were happening here.

"I ordered pizza and I'm two dollars short… maybe… wait, five? I'm short on money… need tip money," he managed finally dropping his fist as Bridge slid past him, leaving himself no choice but to brush his wet body against Sky for a moment because the young man was blocking the doorway. Sky took a heavy breath, watching Bridge trail down the hallway and disappear into the first room.

Soon enough he returned, still in his bath towel, holding out his wallet. "Take however much you need. I owe you, anyway," Bridge murmured, still thrusting the wallet in Sky's direction.

Sky just stared blankly at his companion for a moment, not even noticing him holding out the wallet until Bridge shook it around a bit. Shaking his head, Sky snatched it up, removing a few dollars, having to recount the amount in his head a few times before he finally got it right.

After handing over the wallet back to it's owner, the two stood in a silence, not so much awkward as it was curious. Suddenly, though, a doorbell broke the void of words between them, Sky glancing down the hallway. "Guess… the pizza's here," he murmured, fiddling with his own money in his pocket before he reluctantly turned away to go tend to the ring at the door.

Bridge rolled his eyes with half a smirk, heading back into his room to continue getting dress. Soon enough, he was dressed in a pair of comfy pants and a lose t-shirt, most likely something he'd end up sleeping in, minus the shirt.

Bridge trailed down the steps, his hair still a wet mess, but because he wasn't going anywhere, he really didn't care to do anything with it. He hit the bottom step, finding Sky lounging on his couch with the box of pizza laying on his stomach.

The second he heard Bridge coming down the steps, though, he sat up straight, scooting the pizza box onto the coffee table and dusting the crumbs off his shirt. "Was it enough?" Bridge questioned, taking a seat on the couch beside Sky before snatching up a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, it was fine, thanks," Sky grunted then through a mouthful of food, swallowing hard before giving off a cheesy grin. Bridge shuffled against the couch for the remote, eventually finding it and flipping through the channels for anything interesting on television. He was about to change to his favorite channels, but because he was in a different state, things were different.

The two were silent, Bridge finding it hard to focus on anything he passed on the television. He half wanted to call his mom to make sure nothing had happened, but he knew she'd call if something did. Half of him was at ease that she hadn't called, but then again, if she was broken up over something that had happened, she may not have had enough strength to call him yet.

Sky glanced over at the Bridge, then the television channel, before then averting his attention back to Bridge. "You okay?" he questioned then, just about to take another bite of his third piece of pizza, but holding off just in case Bridge wanted to start conversation.

Bridge shook his head, realizing that he had just spaced out for a moment. "I'm fine," he stated, although he truly wasn't.

"Just checking… cause you stopped on the TLC channel…" Sky muttered then, Bridge staring up at the television to find that he had stopped changing channels without thinking. "And I don't know about you, but these home make over shows don't do a thing for me."

"Me either," Bridge laughed then, tossing down the controller as a silent invitation for Sky to give it a try. After finishing off his third slice of pizza, he snatched up the remote and began flipping through the channels. The guy took a heavy breath, suddenly clearing his throat and murmuring, "Sorry I've been being a jerk."

Sky narrowed his eyes, stopping on a channel and setting down the remote. "It's fine… I deserve it," he admitted then, shifting his body against the couch to face Bridge now. The two stared at each other for a moment, Bridge swallowing the last bit of the piece of pizza he had just gotten. "So, yeah… don't worry about it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: **this is for my girl Tina! Have fun!

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

It was a lot later that night, nearing about one in the morning, when the two were starting to finally get tired. The plane ride so late at night already tired them out enough, and then once they had gotten home, they basically flipped channels to keep themselves entertained. Bridge wandered downstairs with a pillow and his comforter from his parent's bed, tossing them on the couch. "I'm sleeping here?" Sky murmured then, staring at the bed items that had been thrown beside him.

"No, I am," Bridge stated then, Sky standing from the couch and collecting their empty pizza box and their few cans of soda they had grabbed. "You can take my old bed… or if you want, my parent's bed. It's bigger… there's a guest bedroom, too, so I really don't care where you sleep. Wherever you want."

"I'll go investigate," Sky laughed then, making his way upstairs as Bridge watched him for a second, then tending to make his little bed on the couch. It wasn't like he wasn't used to sleeping on the couch. He slept more on his own couch at his apartment than he did his bed. He didn't like a huge bed, especially an empty space beside him. He liked having something close and the back of the couch worked fine for that.

He fiddled with the blanket for a moment, continuously glancing towards the stairs to see if Sky was ever going to return. It was many minutes later when the man never came back, leaving Bridge curious as to what he was doing. Creeping up the stairs, he saw that his parent's bedroom door was open, but the light was off, so he probably wasn't in there.

His bedroom door and the guest bedroom door were both closed, as well as the bathroom door, and with the hallway light on, he couldn't tell which room was in use at the moment. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, suddenly remembering that he had left his contacts in, but had also left all his solution and his glasses in his suitcase.

Bridge twisted the handle to his door, jerking it open before nearly tumbling over in surprise to see Sky standing there in nothing but his boxers. "Whoa, sorry," Bridge murmured, almost closing the door before seeing the grin on Sky's face now. "Just need my contact stuff…"

"It's fine," Sky stated, Bridge slipping into the room, now understanding what Sky was going through in the hallway when he was running around in his bath towel. For now, they were both even as far as embarrassing runs ins went. "You wear glasses?"

"Yup," Bridge stated as he kneeled on the floor, digging through his unpacked suitcase. He didn't bother to unpack anything because he knew he wouldn't be in Washington too long. He had a dresser and everything in this house still, but he was also too lazy to use them. He was too lazy to use them as a kid as well, not much had changed. "I take it you're sleeping in my room…"

Sky nodded, taking a seat on the bed as he watched Bridge yank out the contact solution, case, and his glasses. He quickly switched his contacts with his thick framed, black glasses, blinking for a second to get his eyes to adjust. Tossing his things back into his suitcase, he stared over at Sky for a second. "Cute," Sky chuckled, Bridge wrinkling his nose with a tiny smirk.

"Thanks," he stated, standing up and beginning to make his way to the door, Sky standing up from the bed to follow him a little ways. Bridge turned around just as he got to the door, narrowing his eyes for a second as Sky lingered before him. "What?"

Leaning forward, Sky brushed a kiss against the shorter man's forehead. "Night," he murmured, blushing briefly before returning back to Bridge's bed. He wasn't sure if it because he was alone with Bridge or because he was just feeling more comfortable with himself, but Sky was enjoying how easily he was able to display his affection suddenly. Bridge smiled, the only thing he was able to muster being a small wave before he closed the door, wandering back towards his comfy place on the couch.

Somewhere near an hour and a half later, Sky was finding it nearly impossible to go to sleep. Earlier, he would have been able to sleep like a log, but now he was keeping himself awake with many thoughts, mainly how Bridge was coping downstairs knowing his father was in the hospital. His other thought was how incredibly thirsty he was.

So, in an attempt to kill two birds with one stone, Sky tossed the blankets off his body, heading out of the room so he could go downstairs and get a drink, and also catch a glimpse of Bridge to see if he was sleeping. Creeping down the stairs, he glanced to the couch, seeing the guy was missing.

Venturing on towards the kitchen, he found his house mate leaning over the counter a little bit, looking a little shaken. "Hey, you alright?" Sky questioned, Bridge jumping at the sound of his companion's voice. The boy ran a hand over the cold sweat on his forehead, then nodding, although he was ghastly pale with worry. "You don't look so good…"

Bridge shrugged, remaining silent as he leaned over the counter, clenching the edges with shaking hands. Sky frowned, slowly sweeping past him towards the cabinet and pulling himself out a glass, then rummaging through the fridge. "I'm worried… I got to thinking about my dad and now I can't stop thinking about him, and it's making me not sleep," Bridge murmured then, Sky glancing up just as he pulled out the gallon of milk.

"Things are going to be fine," Sky murmured in usual optimistic fashion, pouring himself half a glass of milk before putting away the jug. "But, I understand you worrying."

Bridge nodded, watching the man down the glass of milk before dropping his attention to the floor. Sky finished off his milk, setting the cup on the side of the sink before passing by Bridge again. Instead of leaving completely, though, he came to linger behind him, leaning forward a planting a kiss on the guy's bare shoulder. "He'll be fine," he whispered then, Bridge turning around with a frown forming on his face, hiding the fact that he just wanted to cry at the moment.

He hated jumping to the what ifs, but at the only moment, they were everything crowding his mind. He couldn't make them go away, and nothing was going to stop them until his father was well and back home. He stared up at Sky, not sure what to do or say at this point, afraid if he did anything, he'd just burst into tears, and he didn't want to do that in front of him.

"Looks like neither of us can sleep," Sky suddenly stated, breaking the sad silence between them. "So, maybe we should just stay downstairs and watch television or something…" Bridge nodded, seeing Sky heading back towards the living room before stumbling after him, both of them ending up sitting on their sides of the couch.

Bridge rested his elbow on the arm rest of the couch, leaning his head against his arm as he stared blankly at the bright television screen. The TV definitely wasn't going to stop his thinking, but he would just pretend of Sky's sake. Plus, having the man in the room already put him a little bit more at ease. At least he wasn't alone while all the thoughts were driving him nuts.

He suddenly noticed the couch shaking a little bit, staring over to find Sky having problems situating himself. Sky fidgeted around for a moment, stretching his legs on the coffee table, but then drawing them back up on the couch, then on the floor, then rolling on his back, on and on with different positions. "You okay?" Bridge laughed briefly, catching his friend's attention.

"I want to stretch out," Sky whimpered then with half a puppy face, then breaking into a smile. "But there's someone at the end of the couch stopping me from doing that…"

Bridge, being the more daring of the two, switched his position on the couch so that he slid himself beside Sky, snuggling between him and the couch cushion. "You don't mind, do you?" he questioned as Sky managed to stretch his legs over the couch now, feeling Bridge's body weighing heavily against him now.

He blushed for a second before a smirk came to the side of his lips. "I'm fine," he stated, feeling Bridge draping an arm over his chest now, resting his cheek against Sky's chest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very," Bridge murmured, closing his eyes now because the light from the television was too bright for him. He still wasn't tired, but he was a lot happier than he was a whole two seconds ago. The two lingered in silence, besides the low hum from whatever was playing on television.

Suddenly Sky turned off the TV, thinking Bridge had just fallen asleep against him, but as soon as he turned it off, the guy opened his green eyes, briefly glancing up at his companion. "I'm sorry," Sky murmured then, thinking that he had woken him up, but Bridge had never fallen asleep in the first place.

Bridge shrugged against his friend's body, using his right elbow to perch himself up a bit and slide himself up the couch to come at eye level with Sky, staring down at him for a second. "I can't sleep," he muttered as if Sky was just going to be able to solve his problems. The man stared up at him, having to strain his eyes just a bit because now that the television was off, the only light they had was one somewhere deep in the kitchen.

Bridge lowered himself over Sky, leaning his head down and brushing his lips against his companions to find a temporary comfort through the night. He wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he wanted something to keep his mind busy aside from his father being in the hospital. He attempted to keep himself propped up with an elbow to one side of Sky's head, feeling the man's warm breath against his lips before diving in for another kiss, this one deeper than before.

Sky felt the butterflies in his stomach, feeling awkward under this man's weight, but not for reasons that he thought he would. It wasn't because it was a guy kissing him, it was because it was Bridge. Bridge made him feel things that other people didn't. When he hit on others, it was just pure lust. With Bridge, though, there was a lot more behind it. That's why he found himself coming back after he screwed up.

His hand went to Bridge's face, the other to the other's hip, lingering over the elastic of his boxers as he pulled him closer, breaking the kiss for a second to take a deep breath. Bridge closed his eyes, biting his lip as he felt Sky's hand lingering against his hip before it clenched the fabric of his boxers, tugging him against his body, the man's other hand bringing Bridge back into a kiss.

It was going to be a long night of not sleeping, but at least they had someone to stay awake with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Bridge hummed gently, feeling comfortable warmth against him. He was in a sleepy haze, everything around him still dark, but completely at ease, something he hadn't felt in a long while. It was a wonderful feeling, one that he wanted to keep around forever.

Unfortunately, that forever had to slide straight off the couch and land on the hardwood floor with a loud thud, followed by a painful groan. Bridge opened his eyes, realizing that he was now alone on the couch with only a bit of the comforter from his parent's bed to keep himself covered.

The rest of it was wrapped around another naked individual who was trying to recover from his painful fall to the floor. "Jesus," Sky groaned, propping himself up by his elbow, then rubbing at the hip that had nailed the hard floor beneath him.

Bridge chuckled briefly, Sky staring up at him in surprise because he hadn't even realized his companion was awake. But after a crash like that, he was surprised he didn't break something and wake everyone in the neighbor hood. "You okay?" Bridge questioned, Sky nodding as he tugged the dark blue comforter around him. The more he tugged, the less Bridge got, so he tugged back.

The two played this little game for a moment before Sky finally fumbled his way back up onto the couch beside his companion. "You finally fell asleep," he hummed then, resting his chin against Bridge's shoulder as he closed his eyes, attempting to get himself comfortable without falling off the couch against.

The guy nodded, resting his hands behind his head, feeling Sky's warm and content breath puffing against his neck before leaning his head to the right slightly, brushing a kiss against the area a little bit below Sky's eye. "I managed… it was like… four when we finally passed out… me at least…"

"You were paying attention to time?" Sky muttered then with his eyes still closed, his sentence coming out half jokingly before a yawn interrupted his laugh. As soon as that ended, he added, "I lost track after the boxers came off…"

Bridge laughed, shaking his head before also closing his eyes, snuggling against Sky, the two of them wrapped in a warm silence. Suddenly Sky muttered, "Where are they, anyway?"

"What?"

"My boxers…?" he questioned without opening his eyes or moving, too lazy and tired to do much of anything at the moment. Not to mention, his hip hurt from landing on the floor just a few minutes before. The two were silent, neither of them feeling like moving for pretty much the rest of the day.

Suddenly, though, both of them felt some kind of vibrating on the couch, Sky sliding straight off against in surprise. He hit the floor, taking the entire comforter with him, leaving Bridge cold and naked on the couch, not to mention curious as to what the heck was vibrating on his couch. It only took him seconds to realize that it was his phone, which he quickly picked up, pressing it to his ear, then shuffling around on the floor for some scrap of the blanket to cover himself.

"Hello?" he muttered, knowing that it was his mother on the other end. "How's dad doing?"

"Found my boxers!" Sky suddenly yelped, Bridge smacking himself in the forehead as he averted the phone from the man so his mother wouldn't hear anything else she really didn't need to know about the situation. "No, wait, these are yours…" he murmured then, tossing them on the couch, only coming to realize that his companion was on the phone now. Staring wide eyed, he tossed a little blanket onto the couch, then silently searching around for his own clothes.

Bridge pressed a hand over his ear to hear his cell phone better, his mother quickly explaining the situation to him as he listened intently. "Okay, we'll be over soon," Bridge murmured, sending his love and goodbyes before he hung up the phone, tossing it on the coffee table which had gotten scooted away because of Sky's tumbling to the floor twice this morning.

"What's up?" Sky questioned, having finally found his clothes while Bridge was on the phone, sliding on his boxers and tossing the rest of the blanket up to Bridge before standing up.

"Well, they found out that luckily they were wrong and it wasn't a brain aneurism… it's still bad, but not as severe. Mom said it's some kind of bundle of nerves right on his brain… it has to be removed by either surgery or chemo and they're going to tell him that when he wake up today," Bridge sighed lightly, getting himself comfortable against the couch as he cuddled with the heavy comforter.

Sky stared down at him for a moment, cocking his hands on his hips before nodding his head. "Are we going soon?" he questioned, Bridge nodding while he closed his eyes, kind of wanting to fall asleep again. Now that he was a little less worried about the situation, things were getting easier. "I'll go get dressed, then…"

Just as he was about to leave, Bridge snatched him by the hand, tugging him back towards the couch. Sky leaned over, meeting lips with his newfound boyfriend before Bridge smirked, breaking away and murmuring, "Thanks… you're amazing."

Sky gave a bashful grin, scratching at the back of his head before hurrying his way upstairs to get ready to head to the hospital. Bridge laid there for a moment before stretching out, keeping the blanket around his waist as he also trailed his way upstairs to get ready.

Soon enough, the two wandered through the hallways of the hospital, coming to a room near the end of the hallway where Bridge's father was being held. He gently knocked on the door, although he stepped in without waiting for an answer to find his father laying there, his mother nearby. Immediately, Bridge rushed over, throwing his father into the best hug he could give without hurting him or making him uncomfortable.

Sky just wandered into the room, keeping more towards the back, away from the family just so he wouldn't ruin their moment. "How you feeling, dad?"

"Tired," Mike muttered, then nodding his head. "Glad that I can get out of here soon… I'll be back in a few weeks for surgery," he stated then, Bridge reaching out and squeezing his father's hand for a moment. "Good to see you, boy… you haven't changed."

Bridge smiled down on his father, then realizing that Mike was staring at Sky, who was lingering somewhere across the room. "Who's this young man?" he questioned then, pointing his finger over to Sky, who slowly inched himself closer to the family.

"Remember how I was telling you about that boy who flew Bridge out here for free… that's him, Mike. His name's Sky," Bridge's mother, Maya, smiled gently from her seat beside her husband's hospital bed.

Sky reached out, shaking Mike's hand firmly before showing off a heavy grin. "Nice to meet you, sir," he stated bashfully with a nod of his head, then tucking his hands away in his pockets. "Glad to hear things are going to be alright, too."

"So, where did you guys meet? Your mother said you work together?" Bridge's father questioned, tossing his glance between the two.

Sky stared over at Bridge for a second, remembering what happened the night before and noting that it was safe to say that there were a lot more than coworkers. Apparently Bridge was thinking the same thing. "Yeah, we work together… but he's actually my boyfriend," the guy muttered, smiling briefly, glancing to his friend before turning back to his parents.

"Well, it's about time," his father joked suddenly, Sky taken aback by the older man's comment. "He hasn't had one in a few years."

"Thanks, dad," Bridge laughed, rolling his eyes before taking a seat at one of the hospital chairs. Sky stood still, seeing the parents both staring at him with smiles. It was the first time anyone else knew about his sexuality and the first time that he truly felt like it was alright, well, aside from being with Bridge the night before.

It was a good feeling, one that he hoped would stick around forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: **This chapter will introduce the last part of the story. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

After a few more days of staying and making Bridge sure that his father was going to be alright, Bridge and Sky returned to their home. It had been a few weeks since they had returned home and the guy had gotten word that everything with his father's surgery had gone fine. He was still resting in the hospital, recovering from the surgery, but things were going to be alright.

At the moment, Sky and Bridge had the day off, so Bridge decided to spend the day at his boyfriend's home, giving himself some time to relax. In between his job and numerous phone calls with his mother, he had done nothing but keep himself awake. Now that he was totally sure that things were good, he took a moment to breathe.

He sat on the floor, his back pressed against the couch as he heard Sky busying himself somewhere in his kitchen. The man was actually going to cook, something he hadn't done a while, but he didn't want to order pizza again because it seemed that all they ever ate was pizza.

Just as he began searching through his fridge, though, he heard his phone going off. He reached towards the counter, snatching it up with a quick, "Hello!"

"Sky!" came a familiar voice, making him immediately smile at hearing it. "It's Michelle!"

"Hey," he grinned, leaning his bottom against the counter as he turned to face his living room, seeing Bridge peeking over the couch in curiosity. "How's my little sister?"

"She's absolutely fantastic! Today was the last day of school," the girl rambled from the other side, sounding more excited than ever. "My graduations in a few weeks… you are coming, right?"

He nodded his head, despite her not being able to see him. Bridge watched the young man carry on his conversation, unable to hear what he was saying. Assuming that it was none of his business, he sunk back down to the floor, waiting to be told what was going on, if anything.

Eventually, Sky rushed back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "That was my sister," he stated with a proud smile on his face. "She's graduation in two weeks and I'm heading to Virginia," he stated then with another nod, stretching a little bit over the couch.

"Oh, I want to go," Bridge said excitedly, turning his body so he could get a better look at Sky, who suddenly didn't seem as happy about the situation. His beaming and goofy grinned slowly slipped to a frown as he stared at his boyfriend. "What?"

"You probably shouldn't," Sky stated, hoping that was enough to end the conversation, but he knew Bridge was going to argue and start asking questions. "I'll only be gone for a few days and we're just going to go out and eat, see her graduate, and then that's it."

Bridge frowned, turning his back towards Sky before resting it against the bottom of the couch. "It's my turn to meet your family."

"You don't want to meet my family," Sky stated, reaching out and placing his hand on top of his companion's head before ruffling his hair. "Trust me…"

Bridge averted his head from Sky's reach, then returning his glance back to him. "You don't want to introduce me… that's what it is."

Sky sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. Truth was, he didn't want to bring Bridge to Virginia because his parents wouldn't approve. If Bridge didn't go, Sky wouldn't have to stand up to his parents about being with a guy. He wouldn't have to tell them a thing and Bridge wouldn't have to sit there and keep his mouth shut, like he knew Bridge wouldn't do.

"They're not ready," he argued back, Bridge rolling his eyes.

"You're scared," Bridge stated then, crossing his arms over his chest. Sky remained quiet, figuring if he stopped talking, his boyfriend would stop arguing. Of course, he knew better to think that Bridge was going to end it there. "You don't want to tell them because you think they'll hate you."

Sky sighed, laying down against the couch now, resting his head near Bridge's. "I am scared," he stated then, staring across the way at the television before his lover tossed another glance back to him, feeling bad for arguing. "I'm not like you, Bridge, you know that… But if you want to go so bad, then fine. But if I say we're not telling them, then we're not telling them."

"But…"

"I warned you," Sky stated, laying on his back then. "I'm not ashamed of you, so don't start accusing me of that. I'm just scared," he continued then, resting his hands behind his back. Bridge turned so that his chest was facing the couch now before he propped his elbows on the edge of the couch next to where his companion was laying. He pulled himself up on the couch a little bit, his knees against the floor, but his chest leaning over Sky now.

Bridge bit his lip, leaning down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips, then leaning his head back. "Sorry," he muttered, Sky leaning up to give him another kiss before getting up from the couch and heading back to make them something to eat for dinner. Bridge sighed, resting his head against the arm rest, knowing that he had made Sky upset, but neither of them were fully going to get their way in this argument.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

In two weeks time, Sky and Bridge found themselves pulling into the driveway of a very quaint, one story house in some backwoods of Chesapeake, Virginia. They had driven in Bridge's car from their home, since it wasn't nearly as far from their town as Washington was. Maybe about an eight hour drive. Not to mention, they didn't have a time limit, or weren't as in much of a hurry as when visiting Bridge's father.

Bridge parked the car, Sky immediately hopping out and rushing to the door of his parent's home, knocking loudly, then impatiently tapping at the doorbell as is this was the most exciting thing to happen to him. Soon enough, the door opened, revealing a small, dark haired young woman. An excited grin came across her face as she immediately jumped her brother in a tight hug.

Bridge eventually slid out of the car, taking careful steps towards the front door as the siblings got reunited. "Who's this?" she questioned with a curious smirk, staring at him as he finally got up to the front porch.

Sky stared back at him for a second, a number of answers flying through his brain. "Best friend," he simply said with a sure nod, Bridge frowning that nothing else came out, but he respected his boyfriend's wishes for now. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They went out to get some more things for my graduation party," Michelle explained, averting her attention to the guy still standing in the doorway. "You don't have to stand outside, honey," she laughed then, outstretching her arm to slink it around his shoulder and drag him inside.

Bridge felt her getting a little close for his comfort, then seeing Sky turning around to head back to the car to get their suitcases, leaving him alone to suffer with the brunette young lady. "My brother's dick sometimes, he didn't even introduce us."

"Name's Bridge," he smiled briefly as she led him into the living room, letting him sit down. She quickly took a seat beside time, crossing her legs at her ankles. "And you're Michelle… I've heard… congratulations."

"Thanks," she muttered, leaning into him slightly before she noticed her brother dragging in a few suitcases. Hopping from the couch, she immediately ran over to show him where they could put their things. Sky was going to be in his room, and she assumed that Sky was going to use the guest bedroom.

Bridge sat in the living room, staring around at the pictures and things along the wall. It wasn't soon before long when Sky returned to the living room, signaling his boyfriend to head down the hallway with him. The boy stood up, rushing down the hallway before the two of the ducked into a room. Sky closed the door as the Bridge began inspecting this room now.

It was small, most of the floor space covered by an entertainment center and the huge bed. Everything was kept neatly, the bed made, and Sky's suitcase tossed on top of it. "So, you're sister… she's nice and friendly," Bridge muttered, taking a seat on Sky's bed, staring at the many music posters and trophies from high school football spread around the area.

"She thinks you're hot," Sky stated bluntly, given that his little sister decided to ramble this one on in the seconds that they were away from Bridge.

"Did you tell her you think the same?" his boyfriend smirked, bouncing himself against the large bed for a moment before Sky turned around, narrowing his eyes on him. "Where are my things?"

"In the guest bedroom…"

Bridge cautiously glanced at his companion, then averting his attention to the closed door. "I'm not sleeping with you?"

Sky pressed his index finger to his mouth, indicating that they were obviously not telling his family about him and Bridge being together. He figured that was going to happen, but he couldn't say he wasn't upset about it. Biting his lip, he nodded his head in return, planning on keeping to himself for the rest of the time that they were there.

Later that night, the boys found themselves out at a nearby restaurant in celebration of Michelle's graduation. It was just a family thing, and Bridge, since he had come all the way from their home town to visit. It really didn't make much sense to Sky's parents why he came, but then again, their son wasn't telling the whole story still.

"What have you been up to, boy?" his father questioned as he began digging into his meal. "You don't call often…"

"I've been busy," Sky stated with a sure nod of his head, running his fork over his food before tossing a glance to Bridge, who had chose to sit away from him. He was now sitting in between Michelle and Sky's mother. "Busy with school… and work… things like that."

Bridge brought his green eyed glance to his boyfriend, knowing for a fact that he didn't go to school. In fact, he avoided it at all costs because there was nothing there for him and his musical talents, at least he didn't seem to think so. "Work? You didn't tell me about your job? Where are you at now?" his mother questioned with a smile, sipping a bit of her ice tea. "You're not working at Hooters anymore, are you?"

Sky blushed, seeing Bridge smirk from the corner of his eye at this new found situation. "No, mom… I'm not."

"Good, because those scantily clad women are such a bad influence on you," his mother continued, Bridge's grin growing wider as he held back his urge to start laughing at all of this. "Of course, you did meet that really nice girl there… Gayle… she's such a sweetheart. Are you still with her?"

Sky looked up, biting his lip before tapping his fork against the edge of his plate. "Yeah," he murmured without even thinking, the smirk that was on Bridge's face immediately disappearing. "She went off to school, though, so we don't see each other as often as we wish."

Michelle smiled, leaning a bit to her left to bump shoulders. "What about you? I bet you have girls all over you back home," she grinned then, being incredibly obvious about her desire to most likely jump him right then and there. She was completely opposite of her brother, letting her feelings hang on her sleeve.

Suddenly feeling the urge to be sick, Bridge excuse himself from the table, making it seem like he was heading towards the bathroom, but he passed it up and stormed straight outside, collapsing on a bench that was out there.

Inside, Sky sat at the table, feeling guilty for lying like he was. He just felt so pressured to make his parents happy, so if that meant answering yes to everything, making it seem like he was perfect, then that's what he did, weather he meant to or not. It was just like some initiative his brain took for him.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, seeing that it was Bridge calling him. He narrowed his eyes, glancing around at his family. "I need to step outside… work's calling," he murmured, the rest of them nodding in understanding before he made his way away from the table.

Wandering towards the exit, he stopped in the little lobby of the restaurant, answering his phone. "Hey…"

"Come outside," Bridge mumbled before hanging up the phone, leaving his boyfriend with a dead tone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Sky stepped outside into the muggy Virginia air outside. It had been raining earlier that day and it was a damp, summer evening. He caught sight of Bridge resting on the bench before she slowly wandered over, taking a seat beside him. The two were silent, Sky knowing he should apologize, Bridge just wanting to yell at him, but not having the heart to do it at the moment. His heart had basically been flattened by Sky's actions in the restaurant.

"I understand you don't want to tell your parents," he sighed, staring blankly across the street as a car flew by, splashing water onto the sidewalk. It was still drizzle just a little bit outside, but not enough to get anyone soaked. More like a gentle mist. "But to lie like that…"

Sky remained quiet, leaning forward on the bench as he rested his elbows against his knees as he stared at his nervously tapping foot. "I'm going to respect your decision to be quiet about us, but I'm not going to listen to the lies…"

"After we head back home, I probably won't see them much anymore," Sky then protested, nodding his head with a heavy sigh.

"That's not the point!" Bridge suddenly yelped back, sitting up on the bench. "The point is that you just lied. You told them you went to school! That's a lie! You don't want to go to school! You told them you were still dating some girl you met at work! That is definitely a lie!"

Sky lowered his head, knowing what he had done was really stupid. But he couldn't help it. It just came out and it was going to keep his family happy for the next few days he was there. That was all he had to do was sit things out for the remaining days. He knew Bridge wasn't going to like it, but that's just how things were going to work.

"Listen, Bridge… I know I've pissed you off, but can you just calm down and just… pretend like you don't hear anything for the rest of the time," he muttered, clasping his hands together and pressing them to his lips as if he were begging.

Bridge glanced to him with a defeated glance, shaking his head. "Fine," he murmured, although it was the last thing he wanted to do. Pretend like he was being rejected in front of his boyfriend's family. Sure, it was a lot easier said than done though. He knew it just feel like another stake through his heart every time, but he'd endure it for Sky's sake.

"Thank you," his companion muttered, dropping his hands from his lips. He wanted to leave over and give Bridge a kiss just to remind him that he still adored him, but another thought of his parents possibly seeing stabbed him in the mind, so instead he just stood up, making his way back inside the restaurant. Bridge sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head back. What had he gotten himself into?

Later that night, the family and Bridge had returned to the Tate's home. As of right then, they were just lounging around, watching television, and things of that nature. Sky was in the living room, still catching up with his family. Not really up for hearing anything else, Bridge made up the excuse that he was going to shower.

He wandered down the dark hallway, fumbling against the wall for a light switch before the light clicked on. He stared down at the end of the hall, seeing Sky's sister in her pajamas, already looking ready for bed. "Hey," she muttered, tucking back her deep brunette hair as she lingered in her halfway opened doorway. "Want to see something cool?" she questioned, biting her lip briefly.

Bridge stared at her for a second, not even wanting to look at her, but it was going to keep him out of the living room, so he silently agreed. He wandered his way down the hallway, following her into her quaint room. It was the same size as Sky's, but it seemed a lot bigger because her bed wasn't huge. She also didn't have an entertainment center like he did.

She closed the door behind them with a smile, pointing towards her little desk in the corner of the room. "I haven't gotten to show you yet," she stated then, taking him by the hand suddenly and leading him to the desk. "I get to wear some cords and medals for graduation tomorrow."

"That's cool," he murmured with a nod, realizing that she still hadn't let go of her hand. He wiggled his hand from hers before shoving it in his pocket, staring down at all the awards she had received. "What's the cord for?"

"Special achievement in sports… I'm the head of the senior girl's soccer team," she said with a cheery grin, turning around to lean her bottom against the edge of her desk. "Trying to beat out my brother… he also got a cord for sports, but in football. Of course, I don't think he got anything else than that."

He bit his lip, feeling awkward with the sibling rivalry, one because he could never quite understand it because he didn't have siblings himself, and two because he was on Sky's side regardless of what this girl said. "Can I tell you a secret?" she questioned then, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes.

He stared at her, suddenly wanting to rush out of the door and back into his room or the bathroom, whichever would be easier to hide in. Instead, though, he let her go. "Sure," he murmured as she inched herself a little closer, cornering him between her and the computer desk.

"When my parents head to be tonight, I'm sneaking out because a friend of mine's having a party," she stated, leaning into him a little bit before running her finger over his chest, a eager grin coming to her face. "I think you should come with me."

"Uhh…" Bridge muttered, staring down at her hand which was now perched up on his chest, feeling her hips swaying gently against his. "I don't… think…"

The girl suddenly forced herself up on her tip toes, pressing her lips against Bridge's. He gasped, but it was unheard against her lips as he nearly stumbled back on the computer desk to get away for her, but she gave a hint that she had no intent of backing off.

"Tell her you have a boyfriend," he thought, still feeling her lips against his. "No, be like Sky… lie… say you have a girlfriend, that's more reasonable," he then thought, bouncing thoughts in his mind as to what he was going to say instead of just shoving her to the floor.

As soon as she parted for just a second, he sucked in a heavy breath, blurting out the first thing that came to mind in those simple seconds. "I'm dating your brother," he yelped, immediately regretting it when she stared up at him in shock.

"What did you say?" he muttered, backing away from him immediately.

"I… uhh…"

"You're dating my brother?! You're gay… with my brother?!" she squealed, shaking her head as she immediately fled from her room, Bridge smacking his forehead. He was supposed to be a good boy and keep his mouth shut, but he wasn't about to sit there and let Sky's sister have her way.

Biting his lip, he quickly fled down the hallway, seeing that she had already disappeared. Not really wanting to hear what was most likely going to erupt in the living room, he ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door and turning on the water, drowning out any sound from around him.

In the living room, Sky could hear the slamming door, then seeing his sister turned the corner with a completely surprised expression smacked across her face. She shook her head, not even wanting to speak about the situation, so she instead headed into the kitchen to busy herself with something else until her parents went to bed so she could sneak out. She hoped by that time she could just forget what she found out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Eventually Bridge ended his shower, wanting to just hide away in his room before he got a chance to see if anything was happening because of what he had said. Michelle didn't seem like the kind of person to keep her mouth shut, so he knew something was bound to come out. Knowing better, though, Bridge wandered towards the living room, seeing Sky sitting in there by himself.

From the other room, the kitchen, he could hear an argument happening between the daughter and the two parents, about something he hadn't quite expected. "I can't believe you!" Michelle yelped, both Sky and Bridge jumping slightly when they heard her fist pound against the counter. "I'm 18 years old and about to be a high school graduate! Can you start treating me like one?!"

Bridge took a seat on the couch a little bit away from Sky, glancing towards him briefly with a smirk. "What happened?" he questioned, leaning his head back a bit to see if he could get a good view into the kitchen.

"She got caught… her friend called and my parents overheard her talking about sneaking out," Sky stated then, somewhat embarrassed that his little sister was acting like such a brat. Then again, back when he lived with them, this wasn't unusual. But he assumed that after the three years that he hadn't been living with them, she would have matured a little bit. Some people just never grew up, though.

"Sky used to do it all the time!" his younger sister shot back, Bridge immediately glancing to his boyfriend, who looked even more awkward about the situation than before. The guy just wanted to slide his way over to the couch and give Sky a comforting kiss, but he knew he couldn't, not even when his parents were away. He was sure he could be sneaky about it, but Sky wouldn't like that.

The girl continued her rant, not giving her parents a second to speak. "He always did and you knew it! And you let him get away with it! You always let him do what he wants! It's not fair!!" she stammered then, Bridge once again leaning his head back to catch a glimpse of the girl in the kitchen.

The dark haired young lady stared at him before narrowing her eyes, clenching her fist at her side. Suddenly she thrust a finger towards him and exclaimed, "You know, Sky has a boyfriend!"

The said young man nearly tumbled out of his chair hearing this, his pale green eyes going wide as he felt one hundred times more tense about this situation. "That guy that's staying here, Bridge! They're dating! He told me!"

"Michelle, what are you talking about?" Sky mother murmured cautiously, following her daughter's finger towards where Bridge was sitting. The parents turned around, staring at the boy before he looked away, acting as if he hadn't heard a thing. Wasn't that what Sky told him to do, anyway?

"Your son is gay! He's gay! He's with a guy, and to be specific, that guy in the living room! Wasn't it weird to you that he randomly brings over some man you've never met!" the girl continued to exclaim, Sky shaking his head before he finally got out of his seat.

Bridge thought he was going to head into his room to hide or something, being such an insecure person, especially about this topic. But much to Bridge's surprise, Sky ran straight for the kitchen, hopefully to pop his sister upside the head. "What are you talking about?" Sky questioned, making his boyfriend cringe in the other room.

Bridge took a heavy breath, unsure of what his boyfriend was going to say. He didn't want to but himself into this, but he had a good feeling he was going to have to say something. But before he did, he wanted to stay as far from Sky's parents as possible, just in case they were ready to kill him at that moment for corrupting their little boy.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sky exclaimed, Bridge staring blankly across the living room now, feeling his heart snap. It was one thing to lie about going to school and say that he was dating another woman… it was another thing to outright deny the fact that they were together. "What the heck were you doing to him in there, anyway? He probably said that to get you off his back."

"Oh, I'm sure," Michelle shot back, the two siblings now fighting about the situation until she finally let out a frustrated screech. "You know what? I don't care. Just leave me alone," she yelped, racing out of the kitchen, past the living room, and into her bedroom, slamming the door.

Things in the area were very quiet and extremely tense before Sky peeked his head out into the living room, seeing Bridge still sitting there. "What did she do?" he questioned, Bridge knowing that he wanted him to lie to save him from embarrassment from his parents.

Bridge clenched the edge of the armrest, licking his lip briefly before turning back to Sky, seeing his parents also glancing out of the kitchen. He put on his best grin and murmured, "She was trying to put the moves on me, man… so I told her we were dating." He didn't lie, but he laughed like he was. Inside, though, he was cursing out himself for not just screaming out to his parents how stupid they were. How stupid Michelle was. How stupid Sky was.

Without sitting around to hear the rest of the conversation, he stood up, heading into the guest bedroom where he was to be staying for the rest of the night. Sky watched him leave, biting his lip as he turned back to his parents. "Yeah… he says things like that. He's totally joking. I'm still with Gayle," he lied with a firm nod of his head, smirking from the corner of his lips.

Inside, he was punching himself for his stupid comments. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just be open. "Tell them you're with Bridge… tell them you don't care what they think. Tell them you're happy," he continued to remind himself in his mind, but the more he thought about, the closer he came to not telling them. It didn't matter if he was happy. He wanted them to be happy.

Bridge closed the door to his room, locking it behind him as he glanced to the clock. It was only ten o'clock and he definitely wasn't tired, but he was going to be crashing in his bed for the rest of the night. He sighed heavily, crawling into his bed without changing clothes or anything.

His body wasn't tired, he was just mentally drained. He wanted to get out of here. He didn't want to hear the lies anymore. Bridge assumed that once they got back to their home, things would be okay. Sky would come over, he'd get to snuggle with him, kiss him, talk to him like they were more than just college buddies. They'd get to be a couple and he wouldn't have to worry.

But what about when it came time to see his parents again. He'd go back to this. Joking about the fact that they were together. Hiding in the guest bedroom because his boyfriend was too chicken to say anything. Sleeping alone regardless of the fact that Sky was just in the room next door.

If things were going to keep going on like this, he wasn't going to be able to do it. Bridge sat up in his bed, staring towards the floor where his suitcase lay left open, the things inside scattered about. Turning his head towards the window, he could see his car parked out in the driveway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: ** One more to go…. The next will be the end!

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Sky had gone to bed not but an hour after Bridge had disappeared into his guest bedroom. Michelle didn't end up sneaking out, and his parents had also gone to bed. He had been asleep for nearly forty minutes when he suddenly heard the slamming of a door. Maybe a trunk? It definitely belonged to a car.

Sitting up, he figured that Michelle had still tried to make her escape, but to hop into a car right outside their window would have been stupid. He sat up, straining his eyes for a moment to see the lights on Bridge's car out. Michelle was trying to steal his boyfriend's car.

Flinging the covers from his body, he quickly rushed out of his room and towards the front door. Stepping outside, he glanced at the car, seeing Bridge lingering at the trunk. "What are you doing?" Sky questioned, seeing the other staring up at him now.

Bridge didn't say anything, instead making his way towards the driver's side of the car. "Bridge, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home!" the guy shouted back as he fumbled with his eyes, searching for the one to unlock his door. Eventually he found it, jamming it in the lock and opening his door. Seeing Sky heading over, he quickly slid into the car, slamming the door.

Sky knocked against the glass, Bridge pretending like he didn't hear him as he started the engine, turning up whatever was playing in his car stereo at the moment. He was about to back out of the driveway before his guilty conscience came over him, telling him that it would be bad to just take off.

They drove to Virginia together, meaning he'd leave his boyfriend by himself to find a ride home. At the moment, though, he shook his head, shoving his guilty conscience to the back of his mind, knowing that he had been mistreated and now was a wonderful time to be selfish.

Just as he was about to pull out of the driveway, he could see Sky mouth, "Don't leave." Narrowing his eyes, he turned down the radio, rolling down the window. "Bridge, come on…"

"I want to go home," Bridge murmured, leaning his head back against the seat.

"You're overreacting… just come back in and get some sleep," Sky murmured, leaning over slightly to him so he could rest his elbows on the edge of the window. "We've just got one more day and then we can head back together."

"I want to leave now."

The two were silent, the radio playing dimly in the background. Clearing his throat, Bridge stared towards the radio, then towards the front door of his lover's home. His lip trembled as one thought went through his head. It was something he never wanted to think. He assumed that when he found Sky, everything was just going to come together.

But he was so terribly wrong.

Feeling himself choke up a little bit, he spoke out as calmly as possible, "I can't be with you anymore." He stared blankly across the driveway, his attention lingering somewhere against their closed garage door as his hand clenched the steering wheel.

Sky stared into the open window at his boyfriend, or maybe now ex, a frown quickly spreading to his face. "You're overreacting… Don't say that."

"No, Sky, I'm not…"

"We were happy until we got here," Sky then murmured, seeing Bridge nibbling at the bottom lip because he knew that. "Just because you're stubborn and you can't do this for me…"

"Sky, I would do anything for you, but I'm not going to lie, especially about something that's so important to me," Bridge stated then, finally tossing his attention to Sky. "Yeah, sure, it seems easy to do… But what happens the next time I see your family, we just go back to lying, and I don't know if you realize right now, but it's killing me."

Another air of silence fell over them, the two of them now staring at each other tensely, Sky still leaning into the open car window. Bridge nervously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, licking his bottom lip as he just wanted to end it and pull out of the driveway. "Just let me go… I want us to be over and I want to go home…"

Glancing towards his front door, Sky thought for a moment, not wanting his boyfriend to just walk out on him. He was happy with him, things were just so much better with this man in his life. Despite the situation with his parents, at this moment, he felt more comfortable with himself than he ever had in his life.

And he knew the second that Bridge took off, he was going to go back to being that insecure drunk at the club who would hit on anything that would give him a look. He didn't want to let that happen.

Leaning in further in the open window, he quickly pressed his lips against Bridge's in some sad attempt to remind him that they were made for each other. The other's lips trembled against his lovers as he leaned into him for a second before immediately backing of, shoving Sky away with his free hand and rolling up his window before he could get a second to react.

Sky watched Bridge pull out of the driveway, waving his hands for him to stop, but it wasn't seconds before the guy was speeding down the street. "Shit," Sky stammered shaking his head and watching the car disappear around the corner, leaving him standing in the empty driveway.

He took a deep breath, his mind going a million places at once at the moment. He just let his chance of happiness slip out the driveway and head back home without him. If he called, Bridge probably wouldn't pick up his phone. He needed to talk to him, he couldn't just let him get away like that.

He turned his head back towards the door of his home, slowly making his way back inside. Closing the door behind him, he locked it and shuffled into the kitchen, leaning over the kitchen counter, suddenly realizing that he was being joined by someone else. It was his little sister, who was staring at him curiously before she passed him, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

They were silent for a moment, Michelle popping open her soda and taking a quick drink. She stared out the window, seeing the empty parking lot. In reality, she had been watching them ever since she heard the front door slam when Sky raced outside.

Running her finger over the edge of her soda can, she bit her lip and murmured, "Where'd Bridge go?"

"Back home," Sky grunted, taking a heavy breath just as he was about to leave the kitchen, very angry with her from earlier. She reached out, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and making him turn towards her. "What do you want? Don't you have a party to get to?"

She shook her head, tossing her glance to the ground. "I'm sorry…" she murmured then, setting her soda on the counter. He grunted, rolling his eyes, but remaining where he was. "You guys… really are… together, aren't you?"

Staring at her for a moment, he figured it was about time he stopped lying. After all, it had gotten him in so much trouble already. Right now, his ex-lover was driving by himself towards his home all because of stupid lies he was tossing around. He wasn't sure what good it was going to do now, but he figured he'd take a shot at telling the truth. "Yeah… we are… or we were. Not so much now…"

Michelle frowned, sighing heavily before she swept her brother up in a hug. "I messed everything up… I didn't mean to bring you into everything, but I was mad, and… It's not a bad thing that you're with Bridge."

"Then why'd you tell mom and dad?" he grunted back, easing into her hug regardless because at the moment, it was the only thing giving him comfort.

She rested her head against his chest, hugging him tightly around the waist. "You were going to tell them eventually, right?" He stared down at her, seeing her peacefully closing her eyes as she leaned against him. Suddenly he broke from the hug, smiling down at her and rushing out of the room, towards the hallway.

He swept past his room, then the guest bedroom, and onto his parents room, opening the door gently to find them both sleeping. Biting his lip, he sunk inside the room, coming to the side his mother was sleeping on. Reaching out, he gently shook her a bit until she woke up, staring up at him in confusion. "Sky, what's wrong?"

Kneeling to the floor, get got face to face with her as she turned on her side to get a better look at him. He took in a heavy breath, then slowly replying, "I have something to tell you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **You Won't Be The One That Got Away

**Summary: **The two ended up at the same bar every Friday night. One came to dance, one came to do his job. They were two different worlds, colliding on these ambitious Friday nights when the party goers were out. Stealing glances across the bar, one wishing the other would knew he existed, the other wishing he never existed at all.

**Note: ** This is the end ladies and gentleman! Stay tune for my next story "by The Angel's Broken Wing"

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Bridge stepped out of his car with a heavy sigh, wandering towards the trunk and yanking his suitcase out of there. It had been an extremely long drive and he was so tired that he almost wanted to stop, but by the time he thought about it, he only had two more hours to go, so he decided to push through and get himself home.

Dragging his suitcase behind him, he slowly climbed the stairs towards his apartment room, his mind cluttered and half awake. He hadn't stopped thinking of Sky the entire car ride home. So many things that he was going to miss, so many things that had made him mad, and so many reasons why this break up was such a good thing for him.

It was a good thing, it was a fantastic thing. Without Sky, he wouldn't have to worry about lying as much as he had to in the past few days. He was going to find a guy who wasn't going to be afraid to be with him. Which suddenly got him thinking. Sky wasn't afraid to be with him elsewhere. Just around his parents.

Bridge shook his head, attempting to remind himself that the decision he made was a good one. Suddenly, though, as he reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to his apartment's door, he saw Sky sitting on the floor, leaning his head back against the wall.

As he heard the sound of footsteps, Sky glanced over with half a smirk, slowly bringing himself to his feet as Bridge's walking slowed, dragging his suitcase behind him. "What are you… how did you get here… before me?" he questioned, shaking his head lightly as Sky shrugged.

"It's amazing where frequent flier miles can get you these days," he stated, chuckling briefly, seeing the Bridge had stopped halfway down the hallway now with no intent on getting any closer. "I couldn't let you leave…"

"You have your sister's graduation to go to," Bridge muttered, being the only thing he could think of at the moment. "And… we're over, Sky."

The other bit his lip, wanting to inch closer to his lover, but figuring standing still was a better way to go. "I came all this way to apologize to you. Can you give me a chance?"

Bridge didn't respond, instead just staring at him because he was the only thing blocking him from getting into his apartment. He wanted this to be over. He just wanted to walk into his apartment, throw his things on the floor, and hopefully forget everything that had happened with Sky. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to move.

"I realized something when you left," he stated slowly, leaning back against the wall as he stared blankly to the floor, feeling better with talking to the carpet than directly at Bridge. "I'm an idiot…"

The guy smirked lightly, although he knew it wasn't meant to be funny. As soon as Sky glanced up at him, his smile faded as he averted his attention elsewhere. Sky paused for a moment, taking in a heavy breath as he began playing with the edge of his shirt. It seemed that the right words had suddenly explained it, although he was pretty sure his last few just about summed it up.

Bridge stared up at him, the two of them locking eyes, the tense feeling between them building in an instant. "I cared so much… about… what my parents thought of me," he muttered then with a heavy breath, tugging at his shirt before dropping his gaze to the carpet, still finding it easier to talk to that than Bridge. "That I didn't realize what was good for me… and you… definitely you."

Bridge bit his lip, nodding his head before letting his suitcase slip to the floor, his hand growing sweaty from holding onto the handle. He tucked his hands away in his pockets, wavering lightly on his heels as he waited for his ex-lover to spill his heart.

"Although, I mean, at the same time… I was a little upset that you couldn't just-"

"Lie for you?" Bridge questioned, shaking his head. "We've been through this. That's asking too much and I can't bring myself to lie like that," Bridge grunted then, having some gut feeling that they were just going to argue and he was going to stand there and let his heart ache more. He needed to get into his home, slam the door, and push Sky further back in his mind.

Shoving past the other man, he fumbled with his keys, having trouble getting to the right one with Sky standing there, nearly breathing down his neck. Eventually he got it, but just as he was about to unlock his door, Sky placed a hand over his. "I told you this earlier, I want to go home."

"And I traveled all this way, so stay out here and listen to me!" Sky yelped back, Bridge narrowing his eyes on him as Sky made him take his hand from the door knob. He then tugged at his key ring before getting them from Bridge's hands, tossing them down the hallway.

"Stop acting like you're two and go home," Bridge grunted, attempting to shove past him to retrieve his keys.

The second he took a step, Sky snatched him by the sleeve of his shirt, forcing him back in front of him, attempting to trap him between the closed door and his body. He wasn't holding him there, just lingering before him. "Stop acting like you're the only one who's hurt here…" Sky muttered then, biting at his lower lip.

"I'm not hurt," Bridge shot back, shaking his head before averting his attention towards his keys that were lying a few feet away. He could have easily slipped away from Sky, snatched them up, and just left for his car to get away for now, but he kept to where he was.

Sky smirked briefly, shaking his head with a slight chuckle of disbelief. "What? It's not funny," Bridge grunted back, narrowing his eyes on the man.

"I thought you didn't like lying," he stated then, Bridge shaking his head and breaking away from Sky, making his way down the hallway. He snatched up his keys, taking a few steps towards the stairs to get outside. "I told my parents," Sky then called out, the other man stopping in his tracks.

Bridge stood with his back towards the other man, taking a heavy breath and waiting for him to finish. "I told them everything… how I wasn't with Gayle, how I wasn't going to school, that I met you at work and that we're together… They weren't really happy with me at all," Sky explained, licking his lip slightly as he once again began fiddling with his shirt.

After a long moment of silence, Sky took a breath and muttered, "But I don't care… if they… don't appreciate the fact that I'm happy where I am, then they're really not worth my time." Bridge turned around, seeing his companion's attention drawn to the floor. "So, that's why… I came back here… to make sure you know that they knew and that we don't have to lie anymore and I want you… to come back, Bridge."

Bridge stared at him for a long while, remaining in his spot. "You told them all of that…?"

"I told them everything," Sky confirmed with a sure nod of his head, seeing Bridge slowly making his way back down the hallway now. "So, now they know… weather they like it, I don't… really care," he murmured then, Bridge frowning because he could tell that Sky did care, at least just a little bit. But he was trying and he had made such a big move already.

Bridge jingled his keys, once again searching for the one that was going to open the door to his apartment. While he shifted through them, he bit his lip, not really sure what to say. He was confused, extremely confused. He had just been over to his lover's parent's home where he had lied about his whole life, or least Sky had.

And now, that same man was standing next to him in the hallway, making up for everything he had done. It was just too good to be true.

"How do I know you won't do it again?" Bridge questioned, dropping his hand to his side, his keychain swinging of the end of his finger. Sky leaned his head back against the wall, staring down at the shorter man with a slight shrug.

Reaching ouch, he looped off of his fingers in the keychain, a few others around Bridge's, playfully tugging on it a bit. "Just trust me," he muttered with half a smirk, still tugging on the keys. "Think of everything I've already done for you… do you think I'm going to do something else stupid… again… and let you get away?"

Bridge stared up at him, half a smile coming to his face as he tugged his keys back and finding the one to unlock his door. "I hope not," he muttered before opening his doors, taking a few back steps down the hallway to retrieve his suitcase. The two of them exchanged a warm silence as Bridge snatched up his bag, turning back around to get back into his home.

Just as he was about to slip into the door, Sky stopped him, pulling him into a sudden and all too longed for kiss just to seal his apology. Once they broke away, Bridge closed his eyes with a brief blush, lowering his head. "You can come with me to visit my parents in about a week's time," Sky then stated, Bridge suddenly looking up in confusion.

"I'm sure we're the last two people they want to see right now," Bridge laughed, making his way into his house. "Why are you going back?"

"I was in such a hurry that I left my suitcase there…" Sky muttered, nervously scratching at the back of his head, seeing Bridge fully make his way into the apartment. "I don't even have a change of clothes…"

Bridge smirked, stopping in the doorway. "And are you just assuming that you're staying the night now?"

Sky looked around, then glancing at his watch. It was well into the morning by now and he really didn't have the strength to head home right then. "I kind of thought… yeah…"

Rolling his eyes, Bridge reached ouch and tugged Sky into the house so he wasn't lingering in the hallway for much longer. "I have a solution for your clothes problem," he muttered then before closing the door to his apartment, happy to be back home, and even happier that he had come back to his boyfriend.

_**That's all folks!!**_


End file.
